


Ranchin' Aint Easy

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal and Dirk Strider are Twins, BDSM, Bestiality, Catheters, Choking, Cock Cages, Dildos, Dirk-centric, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fleshlights, Fleshlights inside ass, Forced Feminization, Forced to drink cum, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oblivious Jake English, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alternating, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sibling Incest, Slurs, Sounding, Straight Boy fucking a Guy, Twincest, Watersports, sissification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Bro Strider lives on a ranch with his three boys, Dirk, Hal, and Dave. They're a close knit family with rough-and-tumble duties around the ranch, always taking good care of their horses.Dirk has a crush on Jake, the veterinarian's son, but with Bro taking advantage of it to have some fun, it won't quite turn out the way that Dirk hopes- but it might just be the way that Dirk needs. Whether or not he knows that is another thing, though.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider, Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dirk Strider, Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

"Relax, Dirk." Bro says, his hand smoothing down Dirk's back, soothing him like he's a frightened colt. His other hand is moving smoothly in and out of Dirk's ass- twisting and working around Bro's wrist as he slowly fucks his entire hand in and out of Dirk. "You're feeling tight today." He observes- and it's true. Dirk is tenser than usual- and Bro is pretty sure he knows the reason why.

See, Bro and his boys are ranchers. They do a lot of things- stable horses, make sure the horses are turned out properly, you know, the usual things. Bro also has a pretty big investment in the racing world- he has a vested interest in producing the best horses, the best winners- and more than a couple of his bred horses have gone on to win.

Naturally, that means that they've got stallions to stud. It isn't actually Dirk's day, it's Hal's- but Bro is opening him up all the same. They've got a mare due for a checkup, which means that the vet's handsome son is on his way over- the son that Dirk just so happens to be _majorly_ smitten for.

It's been a while since anything interesting's happened, round these parts- so Bro'll have a little fun. Hence the 'opening Dirk up'. He decides that Dirk is open enough- so he reaches for the dildo and coating it until it's _dripping_ with lube.

The flared horsecock tip shoves into Dirk easily enough, just a little bit of pressure- but once it's in, Bro can push it in and in and _in_ until it's base is sitting snugly right up in Dirk's ass.

"That's a good boy." Bro says, giving Dirk's ass a little smack before reaching for the harness. Through the legs, straps carefully threaded around to not clip his dick or balls- then snapped into place over his waist and thighs and tightened to be firm against the skin, pressing against the base of the dildo. Even if he bears down- that horsecock is not moving an _inch_.

Bro grabs Dirk's ass and gives it a little massage, then grabs a rag and wipes Dirk clean. He tugs Dirk's jeans up and leans forwards, pressing his front along Dirk's back, and runs his hands up Dirk's front, finding the swell of his belly from the dildo and cupping over it.

"Now, Jake'll be here soon." Bro murmurs in Dirk's ear, low and husky. " _Do_ try not to give the game away, Dirk. I'd hate for him to find out about _this_." He presses slightly over Dirk's belly again, rocking his hips forwards against Dirk's ass to jostle the toy. Then he's pulling away and giving Dirk's ass another smack. "Why don't'cha go out and greet him- and maybe do some breathing exercises while you're out there." He chuckles to himself, turning away and sauntering deeper into the barn, leaving his eldest to the pleasurable torment currently pressing his gut open.

_Relax_. It should be an easy enough request from Bro, it wasn't like he was unused to taking his brothers hand, there was no reason for the way he tensed up around Bro's wrist when his hand twisted inside of him. There's a shudder to his breathing as Bro's hand smooths down his flan- side. His side.

It was easy to blur the line between terms used, especially when his main job was so integrated with the stallions on the farm. Without them, Bro wouldn't have nearly as much success as they did. That's what they were always told, raised to believe and they were all more than happy to oblige- because they _loved_ their jobs. Dirk had been obsessed with horses his whole childhood, and he could remember the pride on Bro's face the first time he'd taken his first stallion.

"I'm perfectly fine. S'just been a few days since we've done this- obviously I- _ah_ , M'tense." It was almost impossible to keep his voice steady, he was painfully hard and despite everything he'd taken, it was always a stretch to handle Bro after his resting days. His head drops with a moan, and his nails rake against the mount he's bent over as Bro's hand pulls out, spreading over the width of his knuckles before he's empty.

The pit in his stomach, hallow and aching, doesn't last long. Dirk can't tense up enough for there to be enough resistance when he pushes the tip of the horse cock dildo into his ass. It sinks in- and it _keeps going_ until he can feel it seated heavily into his gut. He's panting, toes curled against the ground and every breath that leaves him is tighter and he's _so close_ , but Bro doesn't pull it back out, doesn't fuck him with it. The smack makes him tighten around it and he _whines_ , a pitiful sound, hips grinding forwards against the mount.

"Wh'-" He doesn't get to finish the shaky question before he feels straps settle into place and surprise washes over him. Bro knows Jake is coming, he'd been looking forwards to getting off before the vet's son showed up- not being a pent up and stuffed mess for it.

Looking down, he can see the way his stomach bulges out, even if it's only a little. He's still getting a hold of himself when his pants are jerked back up and the distress on his face is clear when he glances over his shoulder.

" _Bro._ " His cock was still hard, straining against his jeans and it was painfully obvious.

Even the slight press of Bro's hand over his stomach makes him groan, arms going weak on the mount. "Please, pleas- ** _ahhfuc-_**." Bro rocks against him and his complaint dies on his tongue with the moan that leaves him, and the way his body shakes.

It's too soon before Bro is walking away from him and he can't chase him, he can't call for him before he's still floored at the audacity of the situation he's been pushed into. There's not enough time before Jake would show up for him to get everything off and work the toy out of him, and he's stuck.

It takes a full minute for him to stand up and his eyes are locked on the way his stomach presses against his shirt just fractionally more than it should. Dirk's breath is heavy, and every shift and breath makes his face flush red all over again, it makes pleasure roll down his spine. Slow footsteps bring him to the barn doors and he's a panting mess by the time he gets there, head turning to rest against the door and a hand curls over his gut loosely, as if rubbing against his stomach will do anything more than make his cock leak into his pants.

He refuses to move from that spot, every breath heavy and paced as he works to calm himself down. He couldn't make a fool of himself in front of his crush, he couldn't let him know. So he waits, but his face is still red when he sees Jake approaching with that hearty bounce in his step, that charming smile on his face that makes his heart beat a little faster. Dirk straightens and nearly moans there and then- but he _can't_ , he has an image to uphold. So he forces himself to wave, giving the guy a short nod.

"Hey, Jake. Welcome back, the farms not th'same without your visits." His voice is clearly a little strained, but he does a good job at masking everything. But he doesn't move closer, doesn't move in for a typical hug, feeling like his feet are rooted to the spot.

Jake whistles a cheerful tune to himself as he strolls down the path from the driveway to the barns. Visiting the Strider ranch is always a cracking good time- the family is _always_ nothing but hospitable and Dirk is quite a good friend. A little serious, at times, but there's nothing wrong with that! Truly, when working with animals, it's always best to have a calm, firm demeanor and use a gentle touch- and, well, seeing the way Dirk handles horses really reaffirms that he's practically made to ride them! They respond so well to his directions that Jake is a touch envious- even the most roughest, toughest stallions go calm and gentle under his control.

Jake is ashamed to admit that he can barely mount a horse, let along know how to ride properly. Perhaps someday he'll work up the courage to ask Dirk to show him a trick or two- but his days are simply so busy, with needing to take over more and more of Poppop's work.

See, Poppop's the best vet around for _miles_ \- and Jake is more than happy to follow in his footsteps. He loves animals, loves people, and loves making them happy and healthy! And, well, Poppop is getting on in age, his hands aren't as steady as they once were- so now Jake's getting to come into his own as a strapping young man and make Poppop's rounds on his own.

The people of their community love Poppop- and it's only natural for that love to pass on down to Jake, too. Oh, there's some good natured ribbing about threatening to call Poppop if anything goes wrong- but Jake takes it all in stride.

He raises his hand in greeting, seeing Dirk waiting for him at the barn door.

"Tally-ho, Dirk!" Jake says cheerfully, his bag tucked under his arm. "It's good to see you, chum, been working in the sun a bit?" He chuckles. Dirk looks sunburned as hell, he probably forgot to put on sunscreen again. "You ought to know better by now, I may not be a doctor but even I can still lecture you on the importance of protecting your skin!"

Jake doesn't seem to notice that Dirk isn't coming in for their usual manly hug- because Jake is coming in for it himself. He winds his arm around Dirk and hugs tightly, thumping his back in an Acceptably Manly Manner. Really, Dirk always feels so skinny and slender! He really should work on bulking up, Jake worries that he'll fall and break a wrist.

"Now, let's go check on our gal, shall we?" Jake says, letting go and clapping his hand on Dirk's shoulder. "She's, what, coming up on seven months now?"

Dirk's heart so easily flutters when he catches Jake's eyes, since the day he had started to come around to the barn Dirk hasn't been able to take his eyes off of him. But it does nothing to ease the nerves of Jake finding him out, finding out that he's got a dildo- shaped and as long as a horses own cock, rammed all the way inside of him. That his body takes it so easily- that Jake could _see_ it if he looked hard enough and made enough assumptions about the press of his stomach.

But Jake was naïve, and good-hearted. He blinks a few times at Jake's statement before his face darkens a little further, and he nods slowly. "Right. Clearly you should stick to dealing with animals, dude, because you can't tell the difference between sun kissed and sun slapped. My skin has never been better." His voice is laced with amusement, a small grin starting to curl onto his face.

Until Jake tugs him in for a hug anyways, pressing him tight against his body and forcing him a half step forwards, and to bend slightly. It causes the dildo to stir at his insides and he has to bite back a whine, his hands snapping up to Jake's shoulder to keep himself balanced and stop from his knees giving out under him.

Forehead presses to shoulder for a second to long to try and breathe, and he's being shifted as Jake pulls away, the clap nearly doing him in as his body jerks. Both arms move to twist around his own stomach and he has to take a second to breathe, eyes closing. It's hardly been a minute since Jake walked up and he can hardly contain himself, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. "Y- Yeah. Right." He forces the words out and unwillingly straightens up. "Yeah, she'll be seven months next week. Bro's been doin' his best to keep her in top shape, as he does. But that doesn't mean we can avoid every length taken to care for her."

The distance between them and the mare seems astronomical, especially with the knowledge that he can't be slow. The rancher steels himself and presses forwards, taking his regular paced strides over to the stall in question, teeth dug tightly against the inside of his lip to hold back the moans, the whines- the _sobs_ that threaten to break free. By the time they've made it back into the barn he's breathing hard, a hand shaking as he clasps it onto the gate of the pen, other hand still wrapped around his stomach. "Sorry- fuck. Ignore my less than ideal state, Jake, I- _hh_ , I'm feelin' a little under the weather. Got a-... stomach ache. You can't even begin to imagine how this feels. Might have to cut the checkup a little short."

Dirk certainly looks under the weather, flushed and breathing heavy, but he leads Jake to the stall with only the tiniest hitch in his usual stride. Is he getting heatstroke? Jake's concern for his friend only grows as Dirk leans against the stall, breathing roughly.

"A stomach ache? Well that's certainly not any good- take it easy, Dirk, there's no need to over-strain yourself." Jake says, and as he steps up to Dirk's side, he can see a bead of sweat slipping down Dirk's neck. Usually Dirk is completely unflappable- to see him in such a state is _extremely_ concerning.

"Let me do the checkup on your mare, here, and then we'll see how you feel- couple of minutes to breath and let it pass, yeah?" Jake says encouragingly, putting his hand on Dirk's shoulder and giving a friendly squeeze. It would be a shame to cut his visit short- hanging out with Dirk is always the highlight of his visits.

So he steps into the stall and does his exam, deliberately being a little slower than normal to give Dirk an extra couple of minutes to collect himself.

"Well, she looks to be in good health!" Jake says cheerfully, stepping out of the stall and tucking his bag under his arm again. "Not seeing any issues, I'd say we'll want to do at least one more checkup closer to her due date to make sure her foal's positioned correctly."

He peers at Dirk, concerned for his friend's health. "How are you doing, Dirk? You certainly look more than a little under the weather- I suppose our regular walk might be out of the question?"

He can hear the concern in Jake's voice and it almost makes him laugh, if the idea of laughing wasn't inherently the worst possible thing that could happen to him in that moment. He's glad that Jake doesn't do more than squeeze his shoulder, and doesn't question it any further. "Yeah, thanks bro."

A glance over at the bench and he moves to sit himself down, assuming that not standing would help anything. The moment he sits, he can't help the moan that escapes him and the wave of mortification and stupidity that comes with it, eyes snapping over to Jake. Of course it had been the worst choice, pressing the toy harder and further into him.

Both arms curl around his stomach and he hunches over slightly, but while it might look like it was a motion of pain and sickness to his friend, it was to hide the way his dick jumped. So worked up from Bro and from being _right beside_ the person he so desperately had a crush on.

Dirk doesn't move much from that spot until Jake is done, only sitting up a little with a heavy breath, working hard to keep any noises in. " _Ah_ , fuck. YYeah, Jake, I'm sorry. Glad t'hear she's doing alright but this cowboy isn't up to take any walks today. I'll probably just chill out here with the horses until Bro realizes that I'm out here. Or until I can walk properly, whichever comes first. Thanks for stopping by, though, I'll make sure our walk time is double when you come next." He really had figured that would end it. Jake would head home, and he could give Bro a proper piece of his mind. And maybe trade out with Hal.

Jake frowns a bit, looking down at Dirk- shoulders hunched, face sunburnt, breathing heavy. He certainly _looks_ to be in pain- but Jake remembers the last time _he_ had a stomach ache- a good bit of fresh air did wonders for it.

He claps Dirk's shoulder, then wraps his hand around Dirk's upper arm and tugs him up to his feet.

"Like I said- I may not be a doctor, but I still know a thing or two!" He says cheerfully. "A little turn about the place will help ease that ache right up- you gotta get the stomach working to ease any problem's it's having."

He doesn't take no for an answer, either- really, Dirk's so silly sometimes, always so contradictory. He'll stay up overnight with the horses when they're sick but then neglect to take care of himself. He's lucky he has Jake to be such a good friend!

Jake keeps his grip on Dirk's arm as he walks them on out of the barn- and down the dirt road towards their usual strolling path.

Jake moves fast as a person, he's always been well aware of that, but everything feels so much faster when his brain is half hazed on the way he's being stretched open. Jake jerks him up onto his feet and he groans, stumbling the first step forwards.

If he were walking on his own he'd be taking smaller steps to minimize the way the toy shifted inside of him, but Jake starts walking and he has to take regular steps. " _Jake_." He wheezes out his friends name breathlessly, and pleasure curls tortuously through him. Jake doesn't even _know_ , but- what if he had known? Would he still force Dirk to walk like this, knowing what it caused?

He wants to cry at the thought, at the way it makes heat coil and pool tightly inside of him. A hand comes up to shakily wrap around Jake's trying to pry his hand off with little success. Each step is a little more stuttered than the last, eyes closing. "Taking a walk is the worst fucking idea for me right now." Words come out in a breathless huff, but Jake doesn't stop dragging him and he wants to cry.

He knows it's inevitable, the second Jake showed up he was already close, and every shift of his body that reminded him of how full he was only pushed him a little more towards the edge. His biggest crush dragging him towards their usual walk with so little regard for how bad he was feeling- or too _much_ regard, forcing him to feel the shift of what's inside him with every step?

There's a weak, and low moan when it happens, his knees give out from under him and he curls forwards, body wracking with a shudder as he... cums in his pants. The humiliation is overwhelming, forcing his reaction to it down so he doesn't let Jake know is even worse, a gasp of air drawn in as he nearly crumples on the ground. His hand comes up to his face shakily, unwilling to look up at his crush. " _Home._ I need t'go home- please, Jake." His voice sounded pathetic to his own ears, he'd never let himself be seen as such a mess usually.

How uncool.

Dirk wheezes out his name and it certainly _sounds_ pained, so Jake looks over at him- and holy moley, he certainly does _not_ look good. Perhaps Dirk is right, he needs rest- It's not very common but Jake _has_ been wrong in the past.

He's about to begrudgingly relent when Dirk _crumples_ with a pained noise, going down to his knees and shaking, covering his face with a hand, the other wrapped around his belly.

Dirk's voice sounds so _weak_ and it's such a stark contrast to how he usually sounds that Jake is stunned for a moment as he begs to go home.

"Alright, alright-" Jake soothes him like a nervous dog, crouching down next to him. "Let's get you home, come on, up on your feet-" He loops an arm around Dirk's shoulders and all-but-forces him to stand up. It's for his own good- because this way he can hook his arms under Dirk and quite literally sweep him off his feet.

He hefts Dirk up in his arms, carrying the slender man easily, and strides to the main ranch house. Dirk's breathing is heavy, sweat rolling down his temples- he certainly _feels_ hot in Jake's arms- perhaps it's more than a stomach bug. Could Dirk have the flu? It's not exactly _flu season_ , but stranger things have certainly happened.

"Bro!" Jake calls, shouldering the door open. "You here? Dirk's in a state-"

Bro, thank goodness, is in fact there- and his brows draw together in concern at the sight of Dirk.

"What happened?" He asks, stepping forwards and putting his hand on Dirk's forehead.

"I haven't the faintest idea, one moment he was talking about a bad stomach ache, the next he's collapsing! Either way he's in a real bad state and should definitely be put to bed." Jake says, and transfers Dirk to Bro's arms, who hefts him up a bit.

"I appreciate you bringing him in, I'll get him to bed." Bro says. "Did you get the checkup done?"

"Sure did, your mare's lookin' right as rain." Jake confirms. "We'll set up another visit- I'd say a month and a half out- just to make sure her foal's positioned correctly."

"I appreciate it." Bro shifts Dirk in his arms slightly. "I'll get Dirk to bed- say, why don't you swing by tomorrow and see how he's doing? It's a shame this got in the way, but I gotta run into town with my boys and I'd hate to not have someone to look after him."

Jake blinks. "Of course!" He says immediately. Dirk is his good friend- Jake is always willing to help him out, no matter what it takes. "I have a visit in the morning for the Harleys, but I'll come right over after that, lickety-split!" He pats Dirk's shoulder once. "Get some rest, Dirk, I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, he takes off, concern for his friend fluttering in his belly.

Bro waits until Jake is gone and then chuckles, turning and walking into the sitting room. "Not even an hour." He remarks, dropping down onto the couch with Dirk in his lap.

Standing was the last thing he wanted to do in that moment, being dragged up while his orgasm was still barely starting to subside and he nearly went right back down, but instead he was hoisted into Jake's arms.

His heart pounds at being carried so close by Jake, and he grants himself the chance to tip his head to the side and rest it on his shoulder, breathing in the others scent. It almost made up for the way being curled up pushed the toy seemingly deeper into him, every step felt like he was getting his guts fucked and it took everything in him not to let tears fall.

Sticky jean against his dick was unforgiving, and he was glad that it was a somewhat short walk back. "I'm sorry, Jake-" A small moan interrupts him and he tries to keep the mortification off his face. He's lucky Jake is stupid, it gives him the break he needs to be a wreck in his arms and his eyes only open again when Jake calls for Bro.

Bro's arms are more familiar than Jake's but he misses the feeling already, not that he'd ever say it. The way Bro shifts him makes him whine, and he turns his head into the mans shoulder to hide himself from Jake's gaze, from those beautiful forest eyes-

" _What?_ " His head snaps up a little too fast to glare up at Bro, but there's no helping what the mans asked, Jake's already agreed and leaving. Which meant Bro was going to play this up for as long as he could, which meant tomorrow was going to be just as bad.

When Jake's gone he can relax a little and finally moan properly, hands fisting themselves in Bro's shirt. "You fucking dick, he could have found out. Jake's dense but not _that_ dense." Dirk tries to uncurl some when they're sitting, to shift the toy any amount that he can _out_ of his guts, as if it made a difference. It just leads to a little squirming and a groan. "Y'knew that this would happen- and what the fuck? He's going to be real curious when he shows up tomorrow and I'm totally fine."

Despite his tone, the complaints, there's a rush to it he doesn't want to admit to. "As if anyone could have lasted longer, he was dragging me around- s'like getting fucked from the simple action of walking." Dirk shifts, a shudder running through his oversensitive skin, and turns his face to press his nose to Bro's neck to calm himself down.

At least it was over.

It's not over.

Bro chuckles as Dirk presses his nose to his skin, breathing deeply, trying to settle. Bro drops his hand down to squeeze over Dirk's cock, feeling the wetness leaking through Dirk's jeans.

"Came in your pants in front of your crush like a teenager, huh Dirk?" He says, ignoring Dirk's complaints about Jake showing up tomorrow. "How _embarrassing_. You really are lucky that Jake is such a _nice guy_."

Really, teasing his eldest is _much_ too fun- especially since his crush is the most oblivious hunk of man meat to exist. Bro can't wait to set him up for the delightful torture tomorrow- and possibly the day after, depending on how he plays his cards.

"After all- how would Jake feel knowing you were _stuffed full_ of horse dick?" Bro purrs, rubbing his hand up Dirk's body, over the swell in his stomach. "Do you think he would be disgusted, knowing his best friend is so perverted? Do you think he would find it fascinating and bend you over to fuck one of those broad, steady hands into you?"

His other hand is firm on the back of Dirk's neck, keeping his face tucked into Bro's neck- he can't pull away.

"I bet you'd love it, love having Jake shove his entire fucking arm into your belly." His hand is squeezing over the bulge, rubbing it and making Dirk feel the weight of horse dick in his belly.

He bounces Dirk on his lap once to jostle the toy inside of him, then chuckles, letting go of Dirk's neck. "Right- pants off, Dirk, and down on your knees. Lets get your _stomach ache_ taken care of- but first you can take care of me." Bro's cock is straining against his jeans, pressing into Dirk's hip.

Of course Bro doesn't let him have a break, doesn't let him calm himself down and help him with it. Instead he weaves together words that have him feeling more humiliated than he already felt.

And they all went straight to his dick, hips twitching at the sensitivity and he wants nothing more than to hide- than to get fucked properly, to let Jake never see him again. He can't move away from Bro as a hand presses over his stomach, forcing him to feel the swell of his body.

The way his brain holds onto every word being said, the picture of Jake's wide arm shoved inside of him, and the shame that _that's_ what he has to picture. He can't properly picture Jake just fucking him and it being enough, because he and Bro both know his body is molded to take more than just his cock. " _No._ He can't know- ever. I don't just- I don't need his arm."

The bounce forces a surprised moan out of him and his hips roll forwards, pressing his stomach into Bro's hand more with a whimper. He was a wreck already, broken down to a mess in his brothers lap, if anyone he knew were to look at him they'd never guess it was still him.

Dirk's finally able to pull back and he doesn't fight it, sliding shakily off Bro's lap to stand. Fingers force the button of his jeans open and he shoves them down and off, a sigh of relief leaving him when his cock is freed. His crotch is a mess, thighs slightly sticky- but he doesn't seem to care. He falls to his knees in front of Bro, hands tracing up his thighs and stopping, waiting. Eyes up on his brothers face like a well-trained dog waiting for a treat. "I'm not perverted. That title belongs to you."

Bro enjoys the sight of Dirk falling to his knees- Dirk might fuss and protest at times, but at the end of the day, he knows where his place is. Right at Bro's feet with his brothers.

His hands settle onto Bro's thighs obediently, so Bro pops open his jeans and gets his dick out, stroking it a couple of times. "Maybe so." He says, reaching out and sinking his hand into Dirk's hair, tugging him forwards so that he can swipe the tip of his dick over Dirk's mouth, letting Dirk smell his musk.

"But you're the one drooling for my cock." Bro finishes, and tugs Dirk in to press his dick into Dirk's mouth. Then he lets go of Dirk's hair. "Isn't that right, Dirk?"

He wedges his foot between Dirk's legs, right up against his dick, and leans back, draping one arm along the back of the couch. "Go ahead."

When Bro moves to undo his pants his eyes flick down to watch, locked onto the way jeans pull down just enough to let his dick be pulled free. And it makes his mouth water.

Maybe he was perverted. Just a little.

There's no use in arguing against it when he knows the scent alone of his brother makes his cock twitch and has him leaning forwards on instinct.

There were days where he might be a bigger pain about this, fight it a little more for both their amusement but he was already worked over. There's no fight when Bros cock presses past his lips, and he sits there. _Waiting._

Fingers dig into Bros thighs and legs spread to accommodate his foot, before immediately closing around it with a gurgled noise. He was still sensitive.

Obediently he kicked into action when finally allowed, head ducking to slowly take all of Bro into his throat. His tongue pressed against the underside of his cock, throat tightening around him as he reigned in the need to gag. Slowly he pulled back, cheeks hallowing with the suction applied until it was just the head of his cock in his mouth.

Dirks hips rolled forwards against Bros foot, feeling the weight of the toy shift and move with him. His tongue laved over the head of his cock, pressing against his slit for the taste, the bitter tang.

Dirk knew there was no rush, and he had no idea how long Bro would keep him there no matter how hard he worked. So he made a slow pace of sucking him off, more than happy to let half of him rest in his mouth, tongue dragging over ever bit of surface he could manage.

Dirk's expression slips into a pretty expression of need as he sees Bro's cock, gets Bro's foot pressed against his dick. It's _beautiful_ to see.

So Bro sits back and lets Dirk start working him over, taking him in nice and slow and pressing down onto Bro's dick.

Fuck, all of his boys really are such good cock warmers- but Dirk really is _good_ at it. He uses the right amount of pressure, never lets his teeth scrape- and always looks so fucking _pretty_ while doing it.

He swallows Bro down like a good boy should, licking over his length and letting his eyes slide closed, his hips rocking into Bro's foot. His warm, wet mouth is perfect- especially when Dirk pulls up and just focuses on his head, working it over before slowly sinking back down.

"Hey, Bro." Dave says, leaning in the doorway, not batting an eye at the sight of Dirk sucking their older brother off. It's not uncommon for any of them to walk in on another in that state. "When we go into town on Sunday can we stop at Walmart? I need more film for my camera."

"Sure. There's been a change of plans, though- we're going tomorrow instead. Find Hal and let him know for me." "Alright." Dave shoves his hands in his pockets and strolls away.

Bro is content to sit back and just enjoy it- letting Dirk work him over nice and slow. "Hey, Dirk." He muses. "If you can make me cum in, oh," he checks his watch, "the next two minutes then I'll fuck you on that horse dick and let you cum. Otherwise when I do it you're getting caged."

He's going to be caging him tomorrow for Jake's visit anyway. No harm in making him feel it a bit early.

He hears Dave's voice, but there's no flinch and there's no flush of embarrassment from his brother catching them like this. They'd all grown incredibly used to it, and with Dave opting not to join in it meant he didn't need to pay him any mind.

Dirk had been more than happy with his slow pace, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Bro occasionally pushing into his throat, the taste of his precum and the scent of him. He hums lightly around him while they speak, eyes slowly peeling open to flick his gaze up to Bro.

Two minutes.

That wasn't a lot of time and they both knew it- and he _really_ didn't like being caged. It hurt, he was always too easily riled up and straining against the cages was always painful. He loved it.

He shifts, realizing he had been thinking on it for too long and there's a muffled complaint, eyebrows pinching in and he set to work. He picked up his pace and sank all the way down on Bro's cock, pushing him into his throat until his nose touched the mans pelvis, shoulders heaving with a small heave.

He kept him there for a few seconds, letting his throat pulse around around him before pulling up. His head bobbed quickly, cheeks hallow and there was a small twinkle to his eye when he pulled his lips back just enough to carefully scrape his teeth over his shaft before smoothing over him with his tongue. Again he pushed Bro into his throat, eyes watering, but there was desperation behind it.

Dirk makes a muffled, disgruntled noise and gets to work- he takes Bro all the way (which feels fucking _good_ as shit, having Dirk's throat squeeze around him-), starting to bob his head, working Bro's cock over.

He groans lowly at the deliberate scrape of teeth, gaze fixed on his watch. He'll be shocked if Dirk can do it- even though Bro is secretly giving him an extra minute. He likes seeing Dirk work himself into a frenzy.

Dirk does his best- and his best is damn good, that's for sure- but Bro doesn't cum within the time frame he gave Dirk, so he sinks his hand into Dirks and and pulls him off.

"That's a shame, Dirk." Bro says, tucking himself back into his jeans. "Stay right here." Not that he thinks Dirk will go anywhere, but it's still nice to give him the order and watch it be obeyed.

Bro strolls to the kitchen and gets one of their flexible ice packs, wraps it in a towel, and comes back to give it to Dirk. "Get yourself soft, Dirk." He orders and then goes to his room to retrieve Dirk's cage.

He comes back and fits it right onto Dirk, ignoring any grumbling or protesting he might make- Bro knows that Dirk loves being controlled, he just hates showing it. Always so embarrassed to be seen being needy, that's Dirk- and it's fucking adorable.

"Finish me off and then you can have your fucking." Bro orders, dropping back down to sit on the couch again.

Dirk knows that one some levels he was set up to fail, but that doesn't mean he won't put every ounce of effort in anyways. Bro has better stamina and restraint than any of them, proven time and time again. Fingers pull at his hair and his shoulders slump as he's pulled off of his cock.

"You're the worst, what side of the bed did you wake up on today that said 'Hey, let's spend the whole day tormenting Dirk'?" His complaint grows in volume as he waits, contemplating the idea of getting up and leaving anyways.

He doesn't. Of course he doesn't. But the grimace at the sight of the ice pack is tell tale on how he wished he had. It sits heavy in his hand for a few seconds- this part was always the worst. And being left to do it himself, to willingly wreck his own boner just to be locked away was humiliation on it's own level.

A moment of silence is given for his dick before he presses the pack against his cock and hisses. Every time he thinks he might win against the freezing thing, and every time its proven wrong as he deflates with its touch, thighs clenching around his hand from the surprise of the cold.

It's a fast process, and as soon as Bro re-enters the room he's tossing the thing aside, displeasure written in his features. "I hate you. You know how much I can't stand wearing this thing, the fact that you get so much joy from it makes me want to lock you in one and throw away the key. See how much you like living without your cock." His complaints don't save him, and it's too soon before he's locked away, sitting heavy between his legs with no real way out.

Getting fucked with the cage on hurts, because he can still cum, but it's never satisfying and causes more ache than relief.

Dirk slowly shifts forwards in his knees again until he's pressed back between Bros thighs, fishing the man out of his jeans for him self. His patience lost to the breeze, dragging his tongue up the underside of his cock. He can feel himself twitch as the effects of the cold begin wearing off and the dull ache begins. "I'm going to get you back for this, you know." It's the last thing he says before he sinks back on Bros cock.

His pace resumes from the moment he left off, no longer willing to just warm his brother. When he pushes Bro back into his throat, he stays there, testing how long he can keep him like that before he inevitably chokes.

Dirk bitches and moans and complains about it, but Bro knows that it's all a show. He knows that Dirk's best orgasms are always after he's been uncaged, that he loves being controlled and used.

So Bro sits back and lets Dirk start his work again, watching Dirk suck him off with a renewed, furious vigor.

"You say that," Bro muses, watching Dirk work, enjoying the fruits of Dirk's labor, "and yet I do not believe you."

He fists a hand in Dirk's hair and yanks him down, forcing him to sit with his nose in Bro's pubes.

"Because I _know_ you, Dirk. You can bitch and bellyache and moan all you'd like- I know you love this, love being _used._ " Bro growls, dropping his voice that extra register in the way he knows makes all of his boys turn into weak, puddling messes.

He keeps his grip in Dirk's hair tight and _grinds_ his hips up against Dirk's face. Working his dick just that couple of inches deeper. "So when you complain to me about how I torment you, the only thing I hear is _'please abuse me_ ** _harder_** _, Bro'_."

He yanks Dirk up and off to let him breathe, shoves his other thumb in Dirk's mouth and forces his mouth open as far as it'll go, then spits into it.

"You slut." Bro drawls. "Swish my fucking spit around your mouth and then I'm going to fuck your throat nice and hard."

His nose hits pubes and it makes his whole body twist with pleasure and the ache only grows. He'd already been there for a few seconds before that but feeling Bro push even further into his throat only makes it better.

He can't moan, no air can escape him so instead he chokes, throat tight and hands curling tightly into Bro's thighs. His eyes water and nearly roll back when Bro grinds upwards and pushes the little bit further that he can and Dirk's body heaves with a gag.

All complaint drains from him with the tone that his brother takes, his hands stop trying to fight against the hold the elder has on him. The belt feels, as it usually does, impossibly tight on him and a few tears slide down his cheeks. He can feel his vision going blurry from the lack of air before it comes rushing back as he's pulled off.

He coughs, tries to pull away to no avail- and his mouth is kept open as he wheezes for air. Dirk is a clean person, every one of them knows how he hates being dirty, and yet when Bro's spit lands on his tongue it only makes him moan. The degradation of holding it in his mouth, not allowed to swallow, but simply use his tongue to push it around with his own saliva _would_ have made him cum if the belt was still off.

Instead it's a painful throb and nothing more while he pushes Bro's spit around his mouth, eyes hazed and almost looking through Bro. His hips roll forwards and he clenches hard around the horsecock still splitting him open and it feels like his brain comes to a screeching halt.

A horny, mindless mess as he whines up at Bro- begs wordlessly for his cock. To be used.

Bro grins at the expression on Dirk's face- he's nothing but a bitch, now. His eyes hazy, face red, mouth open and tongue hanging out so invitingly- this is the best way for Dirk to be and he gets there so _easily_.

All Bro has to do is be a little mean. "What would your precious crush say if he saw you like this?" He drawls, both of his hands sinking into Dirk's hair. "You think he'd want a turn?"

He yanks Dirk's head back down, shoving his cock down Dirk's throat in one swift motion. He grips Dirk's hair tightly and holds him in place as he starts snapping his hips up, fucking his cock all the way into Dirk's throat, enjoying the wet gagging noises coming from Dirk's mouth.

"Think he'd step right up and use you like a two-bit whore? Fuck your throat and then be on his way? Or maybe he'd realize how much of a cock-swallowing slut you really are."

Bro pulls Dirk's head up to let him breathe once, twice, then he's yanking him down again and fucking right back into his eldest's wet mouth, his tight throat.

"Maybe he'd realize that you're only really good for servicing people. Maybe he'd use your mouth nice and good and then make you clean him up."

Bro groans and pulls Dirk down to the base of his dick, grinding it in.

"You'd love it, Dirk, I know you would. Sucking handsome Jake English off, I bet he's got a nice fat cock that would plug up your throat so well- but not your ass, isn't that right? Your ass that's been reamed open by horses would be _much_ too loose for him to fuck."

He holds Dirk down, watching his face go redder and redder with the need for air. After another grind he yanks Dirk up and mashes his face into Bro's pubes so that he's forced to huff the musky scent of Bro's dick as he breathes.

"I bet he'd even drag his balls across your face if you begged him prettily enough." Bro croons. "You've seen his tight shorts, those things fucking _marinate_ in his sweat. You'd love it, Dirk, tasting and worshiping Jake's fat sac, knowing he'll never breed you up properly because you're too loose, you can only be satisfied by horses."

Dirk's expression is a little less air-starved so Bro fucks right back on into his mouth without mercy. He's close, which is perfect, so he groans and plants his dick down Dirk's throat and grinds deep until he cums, thick spurts slipping down Dirk's throat into his belly, Bro slowly pulling back so that the last couple splatter across Dirk's tongue, but he leaves his dick in Dirk's mouth.

"Just like that." Bro growls. "He'd cum down your throat like that, not caring if you need to breath- you're just a slut, right? Who gives a shit if you're choking?"

He shifts his grip in Dirk's hair and holds him steady. "I bet he'd realize what you are- you're not just a slut- you're a fucking bitch to be used however men need. He'd hold you just like this- it's a good thing you gave him so much lemonade earlier, because now you get to help him out with _that_ , too."

He wedges the head of his slowly-softening dick into Dirk's throat.

"Drink, Dirk." Bro growls, slowing his breathing. "You don't want to disappoint Jake, do you?"

He pulls Dirk forwards to bury his nose into Bro's pubes again, and starts to piss.

He really does try to get a hold of his thoughts again, but Bro is still talking and it makes it impossible, his head swimming in every word and picture that Bro was painting for him and it keeps him right in the headspace he's dropped into.

He's visibly glad when Bro tugs him forwards and forces his cock back down his throat and he doesn't have to try and think about a reply. Especially when he's slammed with shame about what Jake might say if he saw him like this.

There's no air with the way he's being held and being fucked into but listen, listen to the way he was being shamed. He chokes around Bro's cock, his whines lost to the fact that he couldn't make any noise at all.

Two breaths of air are music to his burning lungs when he's tugged up, and he's almost half-way to a third before he's yanked back down and it gurgles out of him. Orange flicks up and his pupils are blown wide, lust and desperation the only thing going through his head.

And humiliation. Second-hand, of course. It wasn't like Jake was actually here but it was so easy to picture, to picture Jake where Bro is- shoving him down until he couldn't breathe. Because it didn't _matter_ if he could breathe.

The lack of air must be making him dizzy, of course it was, because he could hardly focus, so fucked out of his own head. He tries to shake his head at the idea of being too loose- he'd pictured so many times how it would feel if Jake were to fuck him, that he'd be perfectly tight. That everything would be alright. But his brother was right, it was far too likely that he'd be way too loose for him.

Air rushes back into his lungs and he coughs, huffing in heavy breaths that smell only like Bro's own sweat. They were a working family there was no avoiding it, and his brain was painfully accustomed to the scent. And it always did the same thing to him, made him weak putty in Bro's grip and a sob finally leaves his lips. There are tears that start streaming down his face, each breath in gasped.

"I-" It's too late, Bro's forcing his way back into his throat and cumming, he can't taste it at first and he almost thinks he won't be allowed to until he pulls back just enough for him to get the tang of it on his tongue. His eyes close and he's able to take slow breaths again, not swallowing the cum that sat heavy on the back of his throat, letting himself just taste it.

When Bro talks of lemonade it's almost immediate that he understand what's happening, and it was still something that he hadn't grown entirely used to and had fought nearly tooth and nail the first time it happened.

Dirk tries to jerk back and free but there's no use as the hot stream pours down his throat, and his nails dig and claw into Bro's thighs again. His eyes roll back and his hips jerk forwards into nothing and when he blinks- he swears for a second that Bro looks just like Jake. But that'd more than likely the oxygen deprivation getting to him.

His throat bobs as he swallows every drop that's given to him, filling his stomach with Bro's piss.

Dirk is crying fat pretty tears- they roll down his face and drip down to the floor. Dirk looks so fucking _pretty_ when he cries- and he usually only cries when Bro is breaking him apart and humiliating him.

Oh, he tries to pull back and stop Bro, but he can't get more than an inch back in Bro's iron grip, so like the good boy he is he starts swallowing, drinking down everything Bro gives him.

Bro drains his entire bladder down Dirk's throat, groaning in enjoyment, and Dirk's face is going red again by the time that Bro finally pulls back.

"Good boy." He says, his grip on Dirk's hair relaxing and instead he rubs lightly at Dirk's scalp to each the ache of having his hair pulled. He sits back and tucks his dick back into his pants, then nudges Dirk back a little to let Bro stand up.

“Hands and toes, Dirk." Bro orders. "I want to see how long you can last before you collapse."

It feels like eternity before Bro's done, eyelashes fluttering to clear his eyes of the tears that spilled. He really did hate crying, but there was no helping himself.

When he's finally allowed to move, he pulls back and off with a cough, head resting on Bros thigh while he gasped in air. Fingers push through his hair and he relaxes, head tilting into the touch.

It feels too good. The praise washes warmly over him, and he sits back when directed. It's not over- of course it's still not over and he whines. How long he could go? He's caught between remaining crumpled and doing as he's told, but Dirk loves a challenge.

He doesn't voice his understanding, because his throat aches and he knows he needs to rest it, and because there's no words he could make.

Instead he pushes up on already shaky legs, moving a half step back before he bends. He can't keep flat footed with the position he's been asked for, palms bracing flat on the ground, up on the balls of his feet.

The position is open, let's spread to brace himself a little, and caged cock sitting heavy between his legs. His head hangs down and he takes deep breaths, determination creeping into his bones. He could do this, he could outlast Bro and not collapse.

Dirk whines but he doesn't protest otherwise- he shifts around like a good boy and plants his fingers and toes against the ground, pushing himself up into an arched position. His ass wiggles high in the air as he squirms, in the most horse-like of a position that humans can get.

"Looking pretty, Dirk." Bro says with a chuckle, getting to his feet. He runs a hand over Dirk's clothed ass, feeling the straps and the toy, laying a light little spank over the base of the horsecock dildo.

He reaches around to undo Dirk's belt and peel his pants down, working them down his legs. He lifts one of Dirk's legs to slip the pants off, then the other- like he really is a colt that needs coaxing.

Bro finds the clasps and undoes them, slipping the harness free from Dirk's body. "Bear down." He says, and then his hand closes around the base of the toy and he's pulling it out nice and slow. It's long, pulling out inch by inch, until just the flared tip is left inside Dirk's hole.

"You ready to get bred, you slutty mare?" Bro drawls, shifts his grip on the toy, and pushes it back into Dirk, all the way in to the hilt, firm and smooth.

He's already painfully aware that he doesn't stand much of a chance of what he's being asked, it's not an easy position to hold. The knowledge that he won't be able to cum comes in tandem with the thought.

The spank has him rocking forwards slightly, breath leaving his nose in a rush. He uses each of Bros hands to keep balanced as the man takes his pants off, trying to pace his breathing.

Fingers curl against the floor when the straps come off and the toy slips just the smallest bit- and then he's pushing. A bead of sweat rolls down his forehead as he helps the process of getting the toy almost all the way out.

Dirk's breathing is already heavy by the time just the tip is resting inside of him, and his stomach feels hallow, empty. He's caught between relief and missing the feeling, he _always_ misses the feeling.

It doesn't last long, he gets the verbal warning from Bro, nodding sharply and then it's being shoved back in. His thighs tense and he whines, the toy forcing his insides open again until its back resting heavy inside of him. It takes a fair bit of effort to keep upright, and when it's fully back in he let's out a breath he'd been holding, eyes squeezing shut as he pants.

"It- _hhah_." He can't speak, words muddle and get lost in the haze of his horny mind. Instead he moans, pushing back on his hands to rock the toy in that much more, cock throbbing painfully and uselessly. But he didn't crumble, not yet.

Dirk whines such a pretty fucking noise as Bro sinks the dildo back into him, his thighs going tense and quivering at the push. He's already on the edge, Bro can feel it- so the question is should he give Dirk relief and make it quick? Or should he draw it out nice and long until Dirk is _bawling?_

Decisions, decisions. Bro watches Dirk moan and rock his hips back and well, now, that's the answer, isn't it? Dirk wants more.

Bro keeps it slow, taking the base of the toy and pulling it all the way back until it's tugging at Dirk's rim again- the slow drag of it much be _torture_ on Dirk's poor, caged dick. Bro loves seeing it weighed down and trapped between Dirk's legs- if he was meaner he would likely make Dirk wear it most of the time. But he's a nice brother so he just makes Dirk wear it when Bro _really_ wants him to.

He uses more force, this time, as he pushes the toy back in, reaming Dirk open. All of his boys are so perfect and take horsecock so well. Their bodies adapted to the brutal fucking horses can give, adapted to their size- and it means that they'll never leave, always be a part of the ranch. Who else would let stallions breed his boys?

Bro could probably make a _lot_ of money if he took videos of his boys getting fucked by horses and sold them- but he's a greedy man. His boys are for _him_ , not some public show to be lusted over. What they do is beautiful and natural and not meant to be commodified.

He grinds the dildo in, not using enough force to push Dirk over, but certainly enough that he has to brace himself and that he really _feels_ it.

"So pretty, Dirk- this is where your worth is, a slutty mare for stallions to breed." Bro drawls, and tugs the dildo out a handful of inches. "Show your stud how much you want it, Dirk, fuck yourself on his cock."

He grips the base and holds it steady. He wants to see Dirk make a moaning, sobbing mess of himself as he shakes his ass and fucks himself on horse dick.

In his mind, there's a slight fear that Jake could come waltzing back, because he'd done it before. There's always a risk of getting caught any of the days that anyone needed go be on the ranch aside from all of them.

Somewhere, he wishes Jake would walk in.

The toy is being dragged back out of him, though this time he doesn't move to help. Which makes the drag more intense and his eyes are on his stomach, watching the slight bump in it retract until he's empty and panting harder. Eyes also catch on the catch and the way he's swollen inside of it, how it presses into his flesh and how he drips through it- but it's the best he can hope to get from it.

Bro forces the toy back in faster than before and his hands press into the floor to brace himself with a high pitched noise. He misses the mount, they're easier to hold onto when the stallions get started. But he knows that's not the point right then.

In that moment, he's a mare. The thought makes him groan, and he chases the feeling of the dildo as it's tugged out. It's hard to move much and still keep himself up, but he does as he's told.

His arms curl enough to push himself backwards and rock himself back on the toy. "_AH. Fuc-." It feels too good, too good to fuck himself while Bro stands and watches.

He finds a rhythm of moving back and wiggling his ass, and it holds the pressure and pleasure inside of him. He's sitting on the edge, and he's _stuck there_ , his movements becoming a little more desperate.

He can't take it- nothing is working to get him over the edge and it breaks him, and a sob passes through his lips. His head drops and his eyes close, his chest heaves as he cries between moans and whines. There's still effort being out out, hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat of his efforts, his thighs shake-

And he goes down. His knees buckle as his orgasm evades him again, arms twisting under his head to protect himself as he falls to his knees. His sobs become more open, body and mind put under stress and constant pleasure taking a number on him. He can't find words, only aching desperation and denial.

Dirk doesn't hesitate- he starts rocking and arching his back and shaking his hips, trying to fuck himself onto the dildo. It's so goddamn beautiful, seeing him sobbing and straining and then, just as Bro anticipated, his knees buckle and he collapses, the dildo almost tugging free but barely staying stuck in Dirk's body.

Bro goes down to his knees next to Dirk, stroking his hand over Dirk's back to soothe him. "Doing so fucking perfect, Dirk. The best goddamn breeder on the ranch."

His hands shift across Dirk's body, yanking his hips up, putting him on his forearms and knees. His hand in Dirk's hair like it's goddamn reins, holding his head up and forcing his cries out of him as his other hand works the toy back into Dirk, pressing it all the way in. He knows Dirk can do it, can cum dry when he's caged- but it takes a _lot_ of fucking work.

Bro wants to see him do it. Wants to see Dirk break apart and cum dry so hard that it fucking _hurts_.

Alright, maybe he's feeling a touch sadistic today. Could anyone blame him, though, with how pretty Dirk looks when he cries?

"Take your breeding like a good bitch." Bro says and starts fucking the toy in and out of Dirk in short, rough thrusts- nothing compared to the real thing, of course, but it slams deep into Dirk's gut over and over, heavy and rough and it's all _Bro's_ doing. Bro's breeding his eldest, breeding this beautiful, masochistic boy.

"Can you cum, stuffed full of horse dick?" Bro growls. "I bet you can- should I call Jake and tell him to come right over, that there's a new mare that needs looking over? I bet he'd be shocked to see you shaking your ass like a slut, desperate to be bred. You think he'd still treat you like a person? Or would he examine you like a horse, touch you all over like one?"

So it wasn't a test of how long he could stand upright, it was one of if he could cum from this. Of course he could- it was just painful, and tiring. He's yanked up onto his knees and whines from it, unable to even hide his face- to hide his tears as he's forced back open by the toy.

Bro's words only soothe him for a second, brain not able to properly process them at the moment, but the thrusts have him desperately trying to hide himself. His head jerks against the hold in his hair and each time the toy slams in there's another sob that escapes him, his face a tear-streaked mess. It hurts, it hurts so _good_ and it throws him right back onto that inescapable edge.

No amount of shaking his ass gets him away from the rough fucking, and no amount of brain being muddled stops Bro's words from driving into his skull. His nails claw at the floor and he heaves out breaths, moans and sobs and it's all too much for him.

Being compared to a horse in context with Jake is what finally does it, but instead of a blissful and easy release it makes his cock ache and his body twist in near agony. It's both the best feeling and the worst as his back arches and he chokes out a cry, cock twitching and pleasure boiling over- and absolutely _no_ relief or cum to show for it.

The frustration of it has him crying harder, body going boneless and collapsing all together. He aches, he's sensitive, and he's absolutely exhausted. Dirk lays a boneless, trembling, crying mess on the floor, unable to find words or deal with the dull ache of pleasure that still curled through him. At the end of the day, despite how much he hated it in the moment it was still _good_ , and he still loved it.

It's all he can hope that Bro's had enough for the day as he tries to catch his breath, golden eyes unfocused, a distant image of his crush sitting in the back of his brain.

Dirk jerks about like a wild mare needing taming, his hands clawing at the floor as he wails and _sobs_ and bucks but Bro is unrelenting, fucking Dirk open on the toy over and over.

Finally he sees Dirk arching and going tight and making a desperate, high noise and Bro knows he did it, knows he came and came _soft_ and dry and that's the best fucking thing, it makes him so fucking pleased to see it, burning and boiling in his chest.

He holds Dirk there until he collapses and then he's carefully working the toy free from Dirk, his hole sloppy and gaping and left open after being so thoroughly fucked open. Bro could put his dick in it and probably not touch the sides at all.

"Good boy, Dirk." Bro murmurs, running his hand down Dirk's spine, petting him over and over. "That's a good boy. Well done." He's pushed Dirk right up to the breaking point- and now it's time to take him back down.

He gathers Dirk up in his arms, hefting him up and carrying him to Dirk's bedroom, laying him out on his bed. He retrieves a thick plug from Dirk's dresser and slides it into his gaping hole- which immediately swallows it and closes down around it, his body needing something to suckle on.

"There's my good boy." Bro murmurs, undressing Dirk the rest of the way, smoothing his hand over Dirk's sweat-soaked forehead. "You did a good job, Dirk. Proud of you for taking it so well." He kisses Dirk's forehead. "You've got a big day tomorrow, get some rest."


	2. Chapter 2

Bro tugs the blankets out from under Dirk and tucks him in. "I'll send Dave in to curl up with you, I still got some work to do. Do you want me to come back when I'm done?"

  
  


He's painfully glad Bro doesn't want more from him and he lets his eyes flutter shut almost immediately, shoulders going lax as the toy finally slips free from him, his hole clenching around.. nothing. It doesn't close, and that always feels so fucking strange, and so  _ good. _

God, he's depraved.

Maybe being raised by Bro did that. Definitely. Each pass of Bro's hand down his spine makes him relax a little more, sobs slowing down into sniffles and a few silent tears. But he doesn't take off the cage still and some part of him wants to scream. He knew Bro would almost prefer him in it most of the time, and he was  _ lucky _ that he wasn't kept that way.

Bro's arms are warm, safe. Bro is safe. He uses what energy he has left to turn and curl into him.  _ Safe, warm. Good. _ He did good. Bro said so.

Dirk's bed feels like heaven and he mumbles out some slew of sounds that might be considered words, if he could manage them at all. His mind isn't fully in the moment, trapped inside his own feelings, body jerking slightly as the plug presses into him. It's nearly as large as the toy, but it gives his ass something to close around and he moans weakly.

Dave?

His eyes crack open at that, trying to take into account whatever was being said to him, taking an extra second to process it before he nods weakly. The idea of Bro leaving makes his chest ache, his gut twist. "Please." It's hardly a whisper, and it's  _ sad _ , his brain not in the right place.

He doesn't want to be alone- he doesn't want Bro to leave. Fingers curl into the blankets and he tries to keep his breathing steady, knowing that rationally, it was just a crash of emotions and hormones, and that as soon as Dave was there it'd be better. But it doesn't stop the tears from falling, breathing picking up slightly while he waits.

And waits.

_ And waits. _

  
  


It's barely a couple of minutes before Dave is slinking in, opening Dirk's door and slipping inside, shutting it behind himself. It's still late afternoon, so Dirk's room is lit by the sunlight coming in through the windows, so Dave tugs his curtains shut to block some of it out.

"Hey, D." Dave says, tugging off his shirt and shucking off his jeans and crawling into bed with Dirk. "Bro went awful hard on you, huh?"

He grins a little, cuddling right up to Dirk and wrapping around him like a leech.

Dave adores all of his brothers, and for different reasons. Dirk is his beloved older brother who always takes the time to help him out, no matter what he might need. So Dave loves to help him out when  _ he _ needs it.

And a lot of the time, it's after Bro puts him through the wringer.

So Dave cuddles up close and kisses Dirk's cheek and pets over his hair, pressing as much skin contact to Dirk as possible. Dirk's always skin-hungry after being wrung out- so of course Dave's going to give it to him.

"It's alright, cause I'm here." He says cheerfully. "I've got you, D."

  
  


Time seems endless and his chest aches because he's  _ alone _ , and he can't sleep like this. His eyes are open and he winces as he shifts, too tired to get himself up to find Dave first. Eyebrows pinch and he tries to keep his breathing steady, he doesn't even feel the tears that slip down his nose and cheeks.

When his door opens his gaze flicks up and he let's out a breath of relief. He doesn't speak right away, waiting right up until Dave climbs into bed and he scoots forwards and wraps his arms around him tightly.

Dirks face presses into Dave's collarbone and he sighs, shoulders slowly untensing, his hands curling over Dave's back, fingers kneading gently into his brothers shoulders. Legs wrap around Dave's to pull him that much closer and another sigh of relief leaves his lips.

"Don't leave." It's mumbled, and he  _ knows _ that Dave won't leave him, but he's still worried. "I'm tired, I  _ was _ tired. Wasn't allowed t'stop."

Fingers slide up and curl gently through Dave's hair. His fingers curl to scritch across his brothers scalp, eyes fluttering shut again. He felt entirely comfortable now that he had someone, especially Dave, his little brother was the softest of all of them, always willing to cuddle, always knew the right thing to say.

"Stupid cage. Stupid Bro." He grumbles, face turning to bury in Dave's chest with a huff. Words twist in his throat and instead he huffs quietly, and just focuses on the feeling of Dave around him, his hands on him, and dragging him in closer.

  
  


Dirk drags Dave in and wraps himself around Dave like a fucking octopus and Dave would not have it any other way, snuggling in and pressing himself against Dirk. It's adorable, how skin-hungry Dirk gets when he's been fucked out. It's also adorable how he seems to lose his ability to string his usual long sentences together.

He keeps petting Dirk's hair, humming softly at Dirk's words, at his touch on Dave's shoulders. "Yeah, Bro likes wringing you out, huh?" Dave says, dropping a kiss on Dirk's head. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

He shifts a little to be most comfortable, basically lying half-ontop of Dirk. Dirk's cage presses into his hip, it's a bit uncomfortable, really. "You want anything?" Dave asks, preening a little under the scalp scratches. "Water, another blanket, kisses?"

God, Dave loves his brothers so much. He'll do pretty much anything for them. He's so lucky he was born into this family.

He can't deny, though, that seeing Dirk get caged up puts a little flicker of glee in his heart. Dirk really  _ is _ pretty when he cries, and if he's in a cage it means there's gonna be an awful lot going on.

  
  


He knows exactly  _ what _ he wants, and it's out of the cage that Dave's hip is doing a good job at reminding him of. He hums softly at most of what Dave says, his brain slowly going through the process of getting him up and running again.

Painfully slow.

Dirk tilts his head up into the kiss and his eyes slowly open again, blinking away the fresh layer of tears he hadn't noticed building. Fingers tighten and loosen in Dave's hair as his brain slowly churns over every word that comes out of his brothers mouth.

" _ No. _ " His arms tighten and he hisses at any of the suggestions that involve being left alone, heart rate picking up. He knows he needs water, but he also knows that Bro will bring some when he finishes up with his work, so he doesn't need to let Dave go.

Obviously, it's his duty to keep Dave with him, so he tilts his head up to nose at his chin gently. "Kiss me?" It's mumbled, lazy, and lips press to Dave's jaw once, twice before he leans back just enough to see his brothers eyes, waiting. "Please?"

  
  


Dirk tightens his arms around Dave in a show of needy possessiveness (or maybe desperation?) and it makes Dave more pleased than a barn cat who's claimed the best sunning spot.

"Okay, okay," he says softly, grinning, as Dirk noses up against his jaw, begging for kisses. "I've got you, Dirk, dont worry- I'll take care a' ya."

He wiggles a little, nudging his desperate older brother around until he's on his back and Dave is sprawled over his front, pressing as much of their bodies together as possible. Dave's dick is a little bit chubby against Dirk's belly, but it aint about that right now.

He smooths both of his hands over Dirk's scalp, smoothing his hair back, and then holds him in place as Dave leans down and kisses him.

Dave likes it like this, likes getting to have control over his brothers when they're so needy- with Bro he  _ never _ gets to be in charge, even when they're all fooling together he usually ends up as bottom bitch.

....not that he's  _ complaining _ about that, mind you, but- sometimes it's nice to be in charge, too! He likes getting to take things at his own pace. Which, right now, his pace happens to be nice and lazy, mouthing slowly against Dirk's lips, licking nice and easy, coaxing Dirk into going with him and making out like there's nothing else that matters.

Dave loves making out. He loves kissing, and he loves how each one of his brothers kiss differently. He's pretty sure that if he were blindfolded he could kiss each of them and tell who's who.

Bro always kisses firm and unyeilding- his kisses make Dave go weak in the knees and he has to cling to him for support because Bro's kisses always treat Dave like he's a mouth to be used and  _ claimed _ and he  _ never _ lets Dave put his tongue in his mouth- he's there to kiss  _ Dave _ , not  _ be _ kissed.

Hal protests but them moment Dave gets his mouth on him, he goes soft and pliable under Dave, sucking on his tongue, letting Dave kiss him however he wants- but he bites at Dave's tongue and mouth annoyingly whenever Dave kisses him for too long.

And Dirk- with Dirk, kissing is a back-and-forth, a give and take of tongue and teeth and lips and Dave loves it, loves getting to kiss and be kissed in return- but he also loves it when he gets to take Dirk and kiss him into submission. Gets to kiss him over and over and over and Dirk can't do anything but cling and moan helplessly because he's so used, so fucked-out, so of course he has to take want  _ Dave _ wants to give him, too.

So Dave kisses and works his tongue deep into Dirk's mouth, sighing in pleasure at his older brother being so pliable underneath him.

  
  


If there was any chance of his brain getting back on track to him talking, it was like Dave was sent in to stop all of that, to keep him stupid and pliant. Most of him, especially in that moment, doesn't mind.

Dave is a pressing weight on top of him, and he can feel his brothers slight chub against him, Dirk's too tired- he can hardly move still. Daves hands keep him from moving more than just his face. The slow kiss torment for him, his hands coming up to drape loosely around Dave's waist.

Dave isn't giving him much of a chance, pushing his tongue into his mouth and leaving him entirely breathless. He whines against Dave's lips, head tilting up to press a little harder at Dave and drag his teeth over Dave's lower lip.

Dirk's already breathless, and he can't get his mind into working order to roll them over like he wants to. Instead he has to lay back and take what his most patient brother was giving to him.

It felt like the air was being taken from his lungs, even as he breathed in through his nose, and his head was getting lighter. His grip gets lighter by the moment until his arms fall down, elbows hitting the bed until just the tips of his fingers are on Dave.

Dirk's kissing in return gets lighter and lighter until he's not even able to kiss back properly, whining weakly against Dave's lips. He's not sure what's fully happening, Dave's goal, and he can't do  _ anything _ , can't even  _ think _ .

Dirk's crying again, and he doesn't even seem aware of it.

  
  


Dirk is so fucking  _ soft _ and pliant underneath him, completely at Dave's mercy and Dave is loving it. He loves Dirk so much and he loves getting to dote on him and loves getting to do whatever he wants.

Dirk presses up into the kisses, but Dave just sinks his hands into Dirk's hair and keeps kissing, keeps licking into his mouth, keeps tasting his brother and enjoying him and mouthing against him.

Dirk's going softer and softer underneath him, his grip getting looser on Dave's shoulders, and then he starts  _ whining _ under Dave.

"Yeah, that's it, D." Dave breathes against Dirk's mouth. "I gotchu. I gotchu." He pecks Dirk's lips lightly before pulling back and grinning down at him, at his dazed, flushed,  _ pretty _ face, tears slipping down his cheeks. He presses kisses to Dirk's wet cheeks, kissing away his tears.

"I love you so much, Dirk." Dave whispers, knowing he needs to soothe his brother as much as he needs to kiss him. "I'm here. It's okay, I've got you."

He smooths his hands down over Dirk, over his sides, just petting over him, pressing kisses to Dirk's jaw, his cheek, then capturing his mouth again for another long, lazy bout of kissing.

Dave feels pleasantly warm when he finally pulls back, finally sighs in enjoyment and pecks a light kiss to Dirk's nose.

"Hey, D." He whispers. "You had your fun with Bro, can I have mine?"

He's asking because, well- with all the kissing, his dick is now fully hard against Dirk's belly.

  
  


Dave's words of reassurance sink over his sex-drunk mind and make it easier to breathe, if only a little.

He's fine. Dave's got him. He wasn't going to leave.

Dirks whole body is a static warm as Dave pets and kisses away every one of his worries until he's almost half asleep. The kiss barely draws him out of his brain again, golden eyes blinking slowly, another whine escaping his lips.

God, he was tired.

Bro's name sticks with him and he forces his brain to wake up a little more- he didn't want to sleep before Bro showed up too. Maybe Hal as well, if he was lucky.

Bro, there was a question with his brothers name and he didn't even register it. Lips part to ask what Dave said, but all that leaves his a quiet moan.

Fuck, god damn body.

Instead, he nods loosely. That was probably the right answer, right? Dirk takes a slow breath, fingers curling limply against Dave's sides.

  
  


Dirk is so kissed-out and pliable underneath Dave that it takes him a long moment to reply- and when he does he just nods slowly, his eyes unfocused, mouth hanging open a little.

"Thanks, D." Dave grins, pecking another kiss to his nose and then, just because he can, nipping at Dirk's lower lip before pulling back and sitting up, sliding his underwear off and tossing it aside. He wiggles up the bed so that he's sitting on Dirk's chest, wrapping his hand around his dick

"You look so pretty like this, you know." Dave says, bringing his other hand up and biting at his thumbnail, stroking nice and slow. "Really, D, you're the prettiest out of all of us." He drops his other hand down to smooth Dirk's bangs back again. "It's no wonder Bro always goes so hard on you- you're made for it."

Bro goes hard on  _ all _ of them, actually, but it's about what his words do to Dirk, not about the truth.

So Dave scoots forwards a couple of inches and keeps stroking himself off, slow and languid. His dickhead presses right over Dirk's mouth, his slit almost against Dirk's nose as he works up a thick glob of precum.

"I love you so much, Dirk." Dave sighs, and swipes his precum along Dirk's upper lip, so that he'll be smelling it for a  _ while _ . "Love seeing you like this, all soft and broken down- it just makes you  _ so _ fucking pretty."

He shifts upwards again, raising his hips so that he can straddle Dirk's face, pressing his balls right up against his older brother's nose. "I kissed you so good, Dirk." Dave breathes. "Why don't you give me some kisses too?"

He lowers his hips to press his hole to Dirk's mouth. Dirk'll be smothered in his scent as Dave slowly jerks himself off, Dave's other hand petting over Dirk's hair.

  
  


There were times where he realized why Dave needed to be on the bottom so often, because when he let loose, he really let loose. Letting Dave on top was dangerous, because he was sweet, sweeter than any candy.

Especially as he slowly picked each of them apart until there was nothing but shuddering puddles of Strider left in his wake.

There's something to be said about how the scent of Dave's pre makes him blink a few times, how it draws him back into his own head for a second as it was smeared across his lip and he was left to breathe in the sharp smell with every breath.

He draws a deep breath in through his nose, and it's met with  _ Dave _ , the scent of his musk as his balls settle against his nose and he whines. Dirk tries to shift his head, but all it does is burry his nose in further in his brothers balls. The scent makes his head  _ swim _ and the embarrassment of being turned on from someone's musk settles in his gut.

Eyes are a little wider as he looks up at his brother through his thighs, and he  _ knows _ Dave, knows him as well as any of his family. They all had endurance, trained into them by the very man who'd landed Dirk in this position, and if any of them wanted, they could remain sitting on the others face's for hours.

It's a little hard to breathe properly through his nose, and his lips part in time to draw in one breathe before Dave's ass presses against his lips and there's a muffled complaint from him, face twisting a little but it was inescapable, no chance of getting away from the overpowering scent and his eyes roll back, hips jerking up.

He's hard again- or he  _ would _ be if he could. It's too much, the sensitivity from cumming dry still wracked him. Looking up gives him the sight of Dave's cock above his eyes, and past that, Dave. If he had any of his strength, he could roll them over and show Dave what this would normally get him.

But his limbs are still too heavy to move and he has to resign himself to his fate. Lips parted and a hot breath fanned out over Dave, breathing in a dizzying breath from under him. But he has a job, his tongue presses up to swipe over Dave's hole, the taste of Dave's musk making his eyes squeeze shut for a second and a shudder run through him. But he doesn't stop, dragging his tongue over Dave in broad and slow strokes, past his taint and as close to Dave's balls as he could get without tilting his head.

Dirk's tongue presses against, and carefully  _ into _ Dave after a few strokes, lazily fucking his tongue into his younger brothers ass. It's harder to breathe when he's working Dave over, and he keeps having to take breaks to breathe, each panted and heavy breath only making his head swim more, eyes unfocused, but looking up to Dave's cock above him.

  
  


Dave grins down at Dirk as Dirk looks up at him and then, because of course he does, starts licking at his hole.

"Fuck." Dave sighs, still stroking himself nice and slow. "Yeah, I know you love this, D. You love making your brothers feel good, especially if you can't."

He gives a teasing moan to punctuate his words, proof of how Dirk's sending pleasurable licks of sensation up his spine from his, well,  _ licking _ . Proof of how Dirk's trapped and  _ doesn't _ get to feel anything like this right now.

"God..." Dave moans, rocking his hips down a little, against Dirk's tongue. He knows the only thing Dirk can smell right now is the scent of his balls, pressed up against Dirk's nose- and that makes him grin harder.

If he had knowns Bro was gonna ride Dirk hard like this today, Dave woulda taken a horse out for a ride, worked up a  _ real _ sweat for Dirk to breathe.

Dirk works his tongue into Dave and Dave gives another unashamed moan, his hole clenching around Dirk's tongue.

"Fuck, D- you're so fucking  _ good _ at this." Dave groans. "I dunno why Bro ever lets you do anything else- clearly this is where you should be. God."

He rocks his hips a little, which has the bonus of rubbing his balls on Dirk's face as he encourages Dirk's tongue deeper.

"Smells good, doesn't it?" Dave asks, listening to Dirk's heaving breaths. "Come on, D, breath in nice and  _ deep _ ."

  
  


The taunt towards his own cock, locked away from any pleasure only makes him hotter and he whimpers, the sound lost to Dave's ass as he grinds down on Dirk's face.

Dave is telling him to take deep breaths, and it's not like he can disobey- there's no  _ choice _ if he wants to breathe properly. To anyone else, he's sure the sour smell would send them running, or have them demanding that Dave shower before this, but Dirk was just glad he  _ hadn't _ gotten the chance to get sweatier.

His head tilts, but Dave's balls just follow him and he wants to cry, he just wants his head to clear up- but everyone keeps making it an impossible task. Fingers curl down against the bed. It's almost too easy to picture this being the only thing he's allowed to do, for his entire family- for Jake.

He  _ does _ whine at that. His tongue starts to move again as Dave's balls drag over his face, pressing deeper into Dave to fuck into him again. His tongue flattens to start licking outside of his hole again without pause, dragging over him in slow and steady motions. His own hips roll up a little, and his eyes plead with Dave, as if he could beg his brother to let him free from his caged state without words.

  
  


Dave grins down at Dirk as Dirk looks up desperately. He's sure he's only adding to his brother's torment right now- Dirk can't even get hard, so he get the  _ agonizing _ feeling of getting turned on without being hard.

Dave knows what that feels like- they all do. Dave kinda likes the feeling of being a toy, of not having to worry about his own pleasure with his dick locked away.

He knows Dirk  _ hates _ it though, and anything that brings Dirk torturous pleasure Dave loves.

He moans as Dirk keeps licking, as Dirk fucks his tongue into Dave. "Fuck, D,  _ so _ goddamn good..." It's not exactly like  _ Dave's _ tight, either- but it's not his turn to be bred this time so he's had enough of a chance to rest for him to tighten up a bit.

"Kinda wish your dick wasn't caged right now, D." Dave breathes. "I bet it'd feel real good if I rode you, right? I'd make you get hard even if Bro made you cum so many times your dick broke.  _ Fuck- _ " He moans, grinding his hips on Dirk's face, head tilting back a bit. "God, D," Dave breathes, jerking himself off harder. He's getting ready to cum, so he starts rocking, encouraging Dirk to really work at him.

It's not much longer before he's pulling back, jerking himself off quickly, and rising up a little more. He grabs Dirk by the hair, presses his dick to Dirk's mouth and says "don't swallow yet, D-" as he pushes the tip of his dick past Dirk's mouth and cums into it, moaning in pleasure. Pumping his older brother's mouth full.

When he pulls back, a thick strand of cum is stringing from his dick- so he wipes it under Dirk's nose again before wiggling down to lie on top of Dirk again.

"Come on, show me, D." Dave cooes, stroking Dirk's face and hair, and when Dirk opens his mouth to show the cum inside Dave grins in pleasure. "There you go, that's a good boy."

He leans in and kisses Dirk, licking his way into his mouth and scooping up the cum, collecting it to hold it in  _ his _ mouth for a second, then shovelling it all back into Dirk's, transferring the bitter, salty load back and forth between them.

  
  


Dave starting to grind on him means he has to do less work, just letting Dave ride his tongue and grind himself down harder against his nose. His face is a darker red, both from embarrassment and the slight lack of air.

Dirk's lips part when Dave's cock presses against them, and he has to fight the instinct to swallow when Dave's load lands on his tongue, and then swiped just under his nose, which makes him  _ whine _ .

He's exhausted all over again, every breath in just reeks of Dave's scent, and his lips part to show his brother his own load still sitting on his tongue. There's a muffled noise into the kiss as Dave takes it away from him, and then pushes it back in, and it goes back and forth for awhile before Dirk's brain shorts out and forgets, swallowing it the next time Dave passes it back.

Dirk's ability to kiss back drains out of him, and he slumps back against his bed, eyes fluttering shut all over. He felt like a toy, his brain wasn't helping that with how he was only able to come back to himself from his brother riding his face, and then immediately shutting down on him again.

Each breath still fills his head with Dave's scent, cum drying on his face, and he feels used. Worn out. Hardly aware of his surroundings or whatever Dave is saying to him, only forcing himself to stay awake to  _ wait _ . Because Bro was coming back, hopefully soon, and hopefully with water and a wash cloth.

  
  


Dirk swallows but that's alright- Dave had his fun. Dirk is so perfectly kissed out underneath him- he can't help but steal one, two more little kisses before tucking his head against Dirk's shoulder.

"Thanks, Dirk." Dave says softly, stroking his hand slowly along Dirk's side. "You're the best. You're such a good brother, you know that? I love you so much."

He presses a kiss to Dirk's collarbone, and keeps whispering soft words of reassurance and praise, at least until Bro comes in.

"Bro!" Dave perks up, propping himself up on an elbow and tilting his head up. Bro obliges his wordless request and cups the back of Dave's head, kissing him firmly. When he pulls back, Dave is grinning with delight.

Bro puts his hand on Dirk's forehead, smoothing his hair back. "Hey, Dirk." He says, and his voice is warm. "How're you feeling? Worn out, I expect."

He chuckles a little- oh, Dirk has no idea what's in store for him tomorrow, but he'll find out. It will be  _ wonderful _ .

Tonight, though, they gotta make sure that Dirk is taken care of and can  _ survive _ tomorrow.

  
  


Dave is still speaking, and his words blend together into a warm mush and he weakly hums in response.

Bro's name is the first thing to register and he cracks his eyes open, watching the two of his brothers kiss. It's a pretty sight, his whole family is just.. Pretty.

There's a hand on his forehead and his eyes travel up the length of the arm to see that it's Bros and he whimpers quietly in response.

Words.

He needs words. " _ Tired. _ " His voice is rough, croaked and cracking when he forces the answer out. His head tilts into Bros touch, and he let's out a soft sigh.

Dirk wants to pull the blankets up and over himself, and he wants to cuddle in with his brothers and sleep, finally. He tries to convey that with his eyes as he blinks up at his older brother.

It takes a lot but he forced a hand up to loosely wrap his hand around Bro's wrist, fingers curling. "Please?" Does he know what he's asking for? Not entirely.

But he needs it.

Whatever it is.

  
  


Bro chuckles softly and twists his hand to take Dirk's fully and give it a squeeze. "Of course, Dirk."

He pulls back to shuck his clothes off. "Dave, be a dear and get some water for drinking and water for washing."

Dave pouts a little at having to leave, but he pulls away from Dirk and leaves the room. Dirk is only alone for a bare moment before Bro is sliding into bed with him and draping an arm over his waist, pressing up against his side.

"Hey, Dirk." Bro murmurs, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at Dirk. "You look pretty ragged- Dave had some fun too, huh?"

He chuckles and leans in to kiss Dirk, firm and dry. "You did good though. Took everything we gave you."

He looks up as Dave comes back in with a bowl of water, a glass, and a washcloth draped over his arm. He puts the bowl down and holds out the glass.

"Can you sit up for me, Dirk?" Bro murmurs, and gently coaxes Dirk up into a sitting position, taking the glass and bringing it to his mouth, encouraging him to drink a decent chunk of the cool water. He hands it back to Dave, who sets it down and offers out the washcloth.

"Good boy." Bro murmurs, pressing his mouth to Dirk's temple. "Dave, do you want to do the honors?"

"Sure, Bro." Dave grins as he dips the cloth into the warm water and then he tugs the blankets down and runs it over Dirk, wiping him down, wiping the sweat from his limbs as Bro keeps him up in the sitting position so Dave can get his back.

"Thanks, lil' man." Bro says, once Dave's done and Dave grins wider at the praise, just ducking his head slightly and taking the bowl to go empty it out.

"You did good, Dirk." Bro says, guiding Dirk to lie back down. "You can rest, now. I've gotchu."

  
  


Sometimes he's sure that Bro can't be human with the way that he understands what each of them needed when they were so fucked out that they couldn't speak.

Dave leaving made his breath hitch, but Bro was on him soon enough and he felt the slight nerves drain out of his body almost immediately.

Of course he doesn't kiss Bro back, there's no part of him that wants to move anymore. Dirk manages to shift to press himself closer to the eldest brothers warmth.

Sitting up is the worst experience, his eyebrows pinch from the effort of it, eyes cracking open again as cold water touches his lips. He doesn't need too much encouragement to start drinking it down, the coolness flowing all the way down and settling happily inside of him.

Thank God for water.

Dave starts washing him down and he sighs. He, of course, doesn't wipe his face off so he's still breathing his brother scent in. But he doesn't care so much anymore, soon enough he's laying down and being lulled to sleep.

His body curls into Bros warmth and his eyes slide shut, almost immediately passing out. He doesn't move an inch, and it's almost impressive, nothing could wake him up from his dead slumber.

  
  


Bro chuckles softly at how quickly Dirk sinks into sleep. Must have been waiting for Bro, then- how sweet.

He settles back down to lie next to Dirk, slowly petting his hand down Dirk's spine. It'll be a big day tomorrow for his eldest- full of  _ delicious _ torment.

Dave comes back in and slips into bed as well, pressing along Dirk's back with a pleased little hum, draping his arm over Dirk's side.

Bro closes his eyes to go to sleep, and at some point Hal must have crept in too because when he wakes up, he's got one arm around Dirk and the other around Hal, with Dave still hugging Dirk from behind.

He smiles a little as he looks at his boys- they're all beautiful. Dirk is the only one who got Bro's eyes- Hal and Dave inherited their grandfather's eyes, red and pretty. All of them have his hair, though, platinum blond and soft.

Them and his ranch- that's his entire world. He doesn't need much more than that.

He slips his arms out from under them- Dave makes an unintelligible complaining noise, Dirk doesn't rouse at all, bless his heart, and Hal squints up at him grumpily.

"Morning." Bro murmurs, and leans down to kiss Hal, who hums a little in response. "You getting up or staying here?" Hal looks to his twin, still unconscious, and shakes his head, tugging the blankets up a little more.

"Alright." Bro chuckles. "Today'll be a big day for Dirk and I need your help with it." Hal nods a little, a small smile coming across his face. He loves his twin but, just like everyone else on the ranch, being mean to Dirk is a beloved past time. "Atta boy." Bro ruffles Hal's hair, then drops a kiss on Dirk's, then Dave's forehead.

He climbs out of bed and Hal immediately scooches over to fill his spot, latching onto Dirk and snuggling close.

Bro goes and cleans up, then feeds all the horses. His boys are still in bed when he comes back, so he gently shakes Dave away and sends him out to turn the horses out.

Dirk is still dead to the world. That works just fine for Bro.

"Hal, we don't want Dirk moving about for this bit." Bro says, and tosses Hal some rope, who catches it with an eager expression. "Go ahead and harness him up while I get ready."

Hal nods and takes the rope to start trussing his older twin up. He'll be fast- he's good at it.

Bro leaves to gather his supplies, sanitize them all down just to be safe, and then washes and sanitizes his hands as well. Just because you're about to torment your oldest boy doesn't mean that you need to be unsafe about it.

When he returns, Hal is finishing up the last section, leaving Dirk in a harness that keeps his legs tied together and his arms tied over his front. It's amazing that Hal didn't wake him, but, well- one time Hal got  _ Bro _ in a harness when he was sleeping and Bro's one of the lightest sleepers around, so- the boy's got the touch. Or something.

"Good job." Bro says and Hal grins. "Lets get your older brother taken care of, yeah?"

He sets up the bag, hanging it from the stand, and prepares the line. Clamping it to keep the air out, Bro takes Dirk's cage and gently lifts it a touch to take a second line and, with it lubed up and skinny, gently work it into the tip of Dirk's soft, locked-up cock.

"Good boy, look at that." Bro murmurs as Hal watches on eagerly. "Your hungry little cock swallowing it so perfectly."

The other end of the line is tucked into a bottle- so Bro just keeps working at it, keeps gently shifting and pushing and nudging and wiggling- theres the tiniest bit of resistence but then Bro presses it forwards again and-

There we are. Bro sees the current contents of Dirk's bladder stream out and into the waiting bottle. He gently pets Dirk's leg as he watches.

"Hal, go ahead and wake him up- but make sure that he doesn't thrash." Bro says.

Hal nods and leans in to press kisses along Dirk's neck.

"Dirk." He murmurs. "Wake up." His fingers drift across Dirk's body, finding his nipples and tugging on them. "It's time to have some  _ fun _ ." He twists one of them, smirking- then sinks his teeth into Dirk's shoulder. He's hugging Dirk from behind with Dirk on his side, one leg over his hip- so he shouldn't be able to jerk  _ too _ much.

  
  


His sleep was dreamless for the most part, nothing dancing around in a head that was too tired to form proper thoughts as he fell asleep the night before. There's not a shift or a twitch as Hal lashes his body together.

Though, Hal's abilities were impressive all on their own.

It's a warm relief that washes through him that first drags him from the deeper corners of his mind, but there's no intent to wake up because of it. Unbeknownst to him, the relief was the feeling of his bladder emptying against his will or desires. There's a twitch from him when Hal's voice carries into his ears, though.

It's the pain of teeth, and his nipples being twisted that causes tired eyes to snap open, body jerking the slight amount that it can in his brothers grip. His gaze moves to a few points, Bro standing above him is first, confusion settling in when he can't move his arms.

Quickly his gaze shoots down to the ropes that twine across his chest, hands squirming in their binds before it catches his eyes.  _ A tube _ . One that leads away from his body, and more importantly,  _ inside of his body. _

Dirk's wide awake almost immediately and his dick clenches around the tube with a soft hiss from him, eyes locked onto the way it vanished inside of him, impossibly deep. "Wh-?" His voice croaks, hoarse with sleep still coursing through him.

This time, when his cock tries to harden out of interest it makes him twitch, and jerk again because it's  _ strange _ , the pressure of not being able to get hard in the first place mixed with the tube that stretches him open all the way into- his bladder.

"What- what the fuck is going on? Untie me, and get this fucking thing  _ out of me _ . What was the goal, to make me piss myself? Mission accomplished, both of you. Come on, this isn't  _ fair _ , especially after yesterday, let me out." There's a pout to his voice, confused anger immediately slipping through.

He was a defensive person, and his brain was actually working compared to last nights short circuit. Every part of him knew that he liked waking up to this, to the idea of having a second day of drawn out torment, but there was the part of him that  _ knew _ . "Jake's going to be here any fucking time, and you think I'm going to be able to explain a rope harness or a fucking- what even  _ is this? _ "

  
  


Hal hums a little, pressing a kiss to Dirk's neck. Bro chuckles softly.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that." Bro pats Dirk's thigh. "We have plenty of time to get ready, I just didn't want you squirming about and  _ dislodging _ anything."

He takes the tube and pulls it from the bottle, cutting the end and then attaching the connector to the first tube.

"After all- how else are you supposed to fake a stomach ache unless you're discomforted?" Bro says, and, after one last check to make sure everything's in place, unclamps the line.

The solution Bro mixed up that's sitting in the bag and now starting to run down the line is mostly water- but it's got a fun little mix added that will give Dirk a mild discomfort, that'll make his belly feel hot. Gotta fake a fever somehow, right?

"Relax, Dirk." Bro purrs. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll take care of you- and then when Jake's here,  _ he'll _ take care of you. Won't that be nice of him?"

Hal presses another kiss to Dirk's shoulder, his fingers slowly dancing over the ropes, plucking and lightly tugging at them to tease Dirk.

  
  


His eyes follow Bro's movements with the bottle of- ew. They turn away at the sight of that for a moment to twist his head back to glance at Hal. He doesn't like the look on his twins face one bit, and his eyebrows furrow.

He's drawn by Bro's ominous words, just in time to see him unclamp- " _ Wait _ ." The word is hissed out, but there's no stopping it and soon he can feel the overly strange invasion. It makes him try and curl in on himself almost immediately with a gasp, Hal and his ropes being the only thing to hold him in place.

Having his bladder filled externally was a  _ strange _ feeling and he wasn't sure how to feel. It was a steady process and it made his face twist slightly and a gasp of air sucked in through his teeth. "This- where did you even figure this out?" His voice grew more strained the more solution that poured into him.

" _ Relax? _ " There's a scoff, a small laugh that he immediately regrets as it tightens his bladder and makes him hiss. The way Hal plays the ropes like they're an instrument that keeps him squirming, ropes dragging teasingly over his skin, tightening and loosening.

He's scattered already, and he can feel a slight twist of discomfort roll through him and his legs drew up slightly, breath leaving in a shudder. "It feels strange, stranger than anything before. Take it out. I need t'piss." Fingers curl against his own chest as he tries to catch his breath. He can feel it filling him to the same discomfort as someone who's waited through a 3 hour movie to use the washroom, cramping every now and then.

The warmth was a different strangeness all together and it had him biting back a moan. He can feel a bead of sweat roll down his forehead, body trying to curl in on himself slightly. " _ Out _ , take it out."

  
  


Bro laughs softly at Dirk's visible discomfort. His face is flushing, just like Bro wants, squirming in his ropes- so pretty and uncomfortable.

"That's the point." He says, patting Dirk's thigh again. "It's supposed to make you feel strange, Dirk." He judges the amount of liquid left and clamps the line. Gotta have  _ some _ space for his body to fill up naturally.

With one hand, Bro holds the line- and in another, a small, flexible sound with a loop on the top. He gently, gently tugs the line free- and before Dirk can do anything, he's pressing the sound in, stopping up Dirk's cock. It doesn't reach all the way to his bladder- but it stuffs Dirk's cock up and makes it so he can't piss.

A single bar slips through a slot on the end of the cage, going right through the loop, followed by a lock to keep it in place. Dirk won't be able to remove the sound.

"Locked up all nice and tight." Bro purrs, his possessiveness pleased with the sight. "Really, I should start putting you in this more often. Make you beg to be able to piss."

He chuckles and presses a kiss to Dirk's belly.

"You'll be sweating like a pig before long- and then Jake'll show up and be so concerned about your fever. Who knows, maybe he'll even feel your forehead? I'm sure you'd love that, having his big, strong hands on you."

Hal gives a soft little exhale of amusement in Dirk's ear, and then kisses his neck again.

"He won't know the truth- that you're not sick, you've just got a caged dick that's been filled up and stoppered- and you're  _ getting off on it _ ."

Bro gently rubs a hand over Dirk's bladder. "It feels warm, doesn't it? Makes you feel hot? I bet you want to get hard- I'm being so nice, caging you up. What would Jake say if he came in and saw your dick hard? Wouldn't he be disgusted?"

"Or maybe he'd give you a helping hand, as a friend, right?" Bro laughs, rubs over Dirk's bladder again, then rises to his feet. "Hal, go ahead and untie him. You've got a half hour before Jake shows up."

  
  


He thinks he's being let off the hook when Bro starts to pull the line out of him, and he can feel himself start to relax just the smallest bit, feel things start to move.

He should be so lucky.

It's stopped by the sound that pushes into him next and he wants to scream as everything stops and his stomach churns. Eyes watch the way the sound vanishes into his cock, watch as its locked away just like his cock and his head drops with a breathless wheeze.

"Absolutely  _ not _ , I hate this." He hates that they'd never done it before. Hates the way it makes his whole body warm but there's  _ something _ that twists extra hot in his gut. He's not sure he could be more locked away than he was in that moment.

It made him burn.

His stomach twitches away from the kiss, vaguely ticklish, and it makes him audibly groan as need rolls through him.

"Bro, please, don't do this to me. No in front of Jake. It's too  _ much _ ." He whines, voice cracking and body curling a little. He can't kick, he can't fight, and he knows the need that has a grip on him isn't going to let him stand.

Every move just reminds him how full he is, every second that passes has him feeling warmer and warmer. And Bros words don't help, cheeks turning a dark red.

Half an hour was already a long time to be stuck like he was, and his eyes widened a fraction. "How long- how long do I have to be alone with him like this? He's going to try and shove remedy after remedy down my throat, and you  _ know it _ ."

Why, why despite the desperation in his voice does he only feel turned on? Needy. Wishing more than anything that Jake  _ would see? _

Oh. Right.

He was depraved.

  
  


Dirk begs and pleads and Bro chuckles in response.

"You'll be like this as long as I want you to." He says, and smooths Dirk's bangs back. He's already sweating a bit. "I'll have some medicine prepared for you- you'll be a good boy and take it when Jake gives it to you, right?"

He smirks down at Dirk. "After all, he's  _ just trying to help _ . You'd be a bad friend to refuse his help, right?"

Bro leans in and kisses Dirk's forehead. "You'll see." He murmurs. "It'll be torment in the  _ best _ of ways, Dirk. You'll get through it."

Then he's gathering the things and leaving to dispose of them, leaving Dirk tied up and at Hal's mercies. "You're so cute." Hal says, hooking his fingers into the ropes and  _ yanking _ , tugging Dirk backwards on the bed, the ropes over his stomach and thighs going tight. "I lasted two hours before I was begging." He kisses Dirk's shoulder.

"I wonder how long you'll last?"

Hal doesn't usually talk a lot- but when he does, it's usually to Dirk.

His fingers unhook from the ropes and glide over Dirk's skin, curling over his belly.

"You're nice like this." Hal murmurs. "Like a toy."

He'll probably get shit for that comment later when Dirk's recovered and has enough agency to make him pay, but that's part of the fun. The constant struggle between the two of them.

  
  


Bro had medicine ready for him, that was probably the most dangerous statement so far. He still leans into the kiss with a harsh breath leaving his nose, eyes closing for a few seconds.

He's drawn out of his concentrated state by Hal's voice and a slight sense of ease washes over him. But it's driven away by the way the ropes bite into his skin and drag him backwards and force a groan from his lips. The ropes stay tight even as he's forced back onto his back and his knees press together as a pressing need rolls through him, as if it could go anywhere.

" _ Hal. _ " It's a whimper, and the ropes loosen again and he can let out a short breath, muscles twitching under his fingers. Two hours- which means he'd be alone for at  _ least _ that. It was a brutal thought.

"Brave choice of words comin' from you." He retorts, his voice losing it's hard edge. He couldn't help himself, even if they fought and tried to up each other constantly, Dirk was always warmed by the way Hal chose to share his words with him more often than anyone else. "Shouldn't have signed yourself up to help. I'll find something worse for you."

He turns a little so that he can catch Hal's jaw and press his lips it. It doesn't last as a twinge of a cramp rolls through him and his head tips back with a hiss, arms twisting in his bonds. " _ Help me. _ Jake can't see me like this, Hal, what if he sees?" He could still feel the warmth rolling through him, the way it was making his whole body warm up and confusion gripped him. He still didn't understand how Bro could manage the warmth on top of the cramps.

"Hal-." Another shudder rolls through him, and pleasure twists even more sharply through him than before. Fuck, his cock ached, his bladder ached- everything  _ ached. _

  
  


Hal laughs softly at Dirk threat.

"I know you will." He murmurs, pressing another kiss to Dirk's shoulder.

He hums a little, though, at Dirk's question. "Then make sure he won't see." He says.

His fingers glide down over Dirk's body, to his thighs. Tugging the ropes there, cutting them into Dirk's skin. Hal enjoys the way skin looks when it's under pressure and spilling over. Thigh highs are good for this.

"I think you want him to see." Hal murmurs. slides down the bed to pick at the ropes, working them free. His red eyes dart up to meet Dirk's. "You love him."

Matter-of-fact.

Hal hooks his hands into the ropes over Dirk's thighs and uses them to pull himself back up Dirk's body. Hovering over him so they're nose-to-nose.

"You love  _ us _ ." Hal says. "You love him too."

His hand slips down Dirk's body, fingers brushing over the cage.

"You want him to want you. Like  _ this _ ."

His fingers slip up and press over Dirk's bladder, just a tiny little press. " _ Depraved. _ " Hal murmurs, a tiny, smug smile on his face.

"Maybe he  _ should _ see?"

  
  


Hal was so bad for him, so bad and yet at the same time he knew without him, he'd be an entirely different person. Because he needed Hal, they were connected more than he could be with any of his brothers.

That didn't mean he loved the others any less, but it did mean Hal was someone he relied on.

Ropes dig into his skin and he lets out a breath, head lifting to watch the way it forced the slight fat of his thighs to seem that much softer. It's his twins words that makes his gaze snap up.

How did he always  _ know _ ?

There's a rebuttal on his tongue that's quelled the next time he speaks, because- yeah. He loved them, and Jake.

"I don-" He can't argue it as his bladder is pushed against so gently and the ache that rolls through him and makes him gasp, body trembling lightly as he gains  _ no _ relief despite best efforts.

"He can't-  _ he can't see. _ " It wasn't a denial that he wanted Jake to see him, to use him the same way his family did with each other.

His hips roll up towards his twin and heat rolls through him, adding to the warmth he was already feeling, giving him an overall feverish look. Hal is close enough that he can tilt his head up to press his lips to his twins, teeth biting down a little too harshly on his lower lip.

"Y'won't let him see. Won't let anyone-  _ ah _ use your toys, right?" It's an embarrassment to call himself that, but he wasn't going to risk Hal leaving him in any discoverable way. "Please, don't tease me, this is already hard enough." It's a complaint that comes with him pressing another fleeting kiss to his brothers lips. "I love  _ you _ ."

  
  


Hal smiles wider at Dirk's gasping, at his protests, letting out a little pleased noise as Dirk leans up and kisses him, bites at his lip.

When Dirk sinks back down to the bed, Hal laughs softly.

"You're my toy, Dirk." Hal murmurs, his fingers dancing up Dirk's body, over the ropes, tugging here and there, tweaking Dirk's nipples. "But we're all Bro's, first."

He kisses Dirk's jaw.

"I love you." Hal breathes. "You love me. You love  _ us _ ."

His hands sink into Dirk's hair and tug his head back.

"You love  _ Jake _ ." Hal purrs. "I can share. You're still mine."

He presses another kiss to Dirk's jaw.

"He won't see." Hal murmurs. "Not from me. From Bro, maybe."

His fingers rub at Dirk's scalp, gentle, before slipping away. Hal slides away on the bed to start picking at the knots again.

"It's not my choice." Hal says. It's Dirk's, in a sense- but it's mostly Bro's. They're all Bro's- his decisions are final. If Bro wants Jake to find out- that's Bro's choice, and Dirk can't fight it.

Not that he would. Bro loves them. If Bro wants Dirk to be Jake's, that's what will happen. But Dirk will always be  _ Hal's _ , first.

Hal unwraps Dirk's ankles, rubbing over his skin and guiding his feet to flex a couple of times before continuing his way up Dirk's legs.

  
  


Hal was always a person of facts, which made denying or fighting anything he said next to impossible.

The twist to his nipples makes him huff out a moan, body arching into his twins touches and his cock throb, and ache uselessly.

He wants nothing more than to hide his ever redder face, but Hal has him held in place, eyes hooded as he stares up at him. Dirk was trying, trying not to sink into a sex drunken state before Jake even showed up.

Fingers curl against his chest and his feet twist, the best and most noticeable signs of his growing discomfort. "Where's the harm in cheatin' the system. You could easily steal the key from Bro." It's half of a joke, stealing from Bro was next to impossible.

And he didn't want Hal to. Not truly.

Not to mention where disobedience could land them. The ropes work free of his body slowly, and he's able to relax hit by bit until his arms are free and can wrap around Hals waist.

There's not much time. He drags his twin down towards himself, one hand sinking into the others hair to tug him into a kiss, limbs reaching to wrap all the way around him, hook around his legs.

As if that would keep him there.

"Stay." It's mumbled against Hals neck, teeth dragging over skin.

Dirk knows he won't.

  
  


Dirk jokes about stealing the key, and Hal exhales in amusement. Last time they broke Bro's rules they  _ both _ regretted it.

Bro gets  _ creative _ with punishments. Predicament bondage is rough.

So Hal finishes working his way up Dirk's body with just a shake of his head. He leans a bit into the hug, but finishes pulling the ropes free- the moment he's dropping the coils onto the floor, Dirk tugs him in.

_ Stay. _

Hal hums softly as Dirk kisses him. The teeth are nice. He runs his fingers over Dirk's chest.

"You don't want that." Hal murmurs. He loves tormenting Dirk to much. "I stay, Jake  _ will _ find out."

He kisses Dirk's temple.

"Because I'll show him." Hal murmurs. His hand finds Dirk's bladder.

"Squirm for me, Dirk." Hal breathes, and rubs down, slow and firm. "Sweat.  _ Cry _ . You need to be sick for Jake, right? So get sick."

  
  


_ Jake will find out. _

He tries to keep the look off of his face that says that's almost what he  _ wants _ , because at least then it was out of his hands entirely.

Luckily he doesn't have to try and hide anything, because his face twists the second Hal starts to put pressure on his bladder. The breath he draws in is sharp and it isn't exhaled, it's  _ whined _ out.

Dirk's a strong person, but there's only so much pressure he can take on his full bladder, with no exist relief before tears spring to his eyes from it. Shaky hands curl around Hal's arm, but there's not enough power to throw his twin off.

Heat rolls through him painfully and he twists, shudders and tries to curl in on himself. It brings every once of focus back to his need for release, and after a few seconds of holding his breath again he lets it out with a quiet sob.

" _ Please _ ." It's an empty plea from a broken voice, feet sliding across bedsheets so that he can roll onto his side and curl in, trying to lessen the pressure inside of himself to something more bearable. The warmth pools and spreads through his gut, trapped, and it leaves him too warm, eyes slotting shut.

There's no helping the desperate little noises that escape his throat, the way he pants for air. Sweat rolls down his forehead, the back of his neck- and he makes a truly convincing image for someone who's sick.

And an unconvincing one for anyone who's  _ not _ Jake. Because his entire family knew, knew his sweat, his cries, his  _ tears _ all came from the same horny need. "S'too fucking  _ much. _ "

  
  


Dirk  _ whines _ so prettily. Trembles, weakly protests the pressure. Sobs. Hal watches, his smile pleased. He presses up against Dirk's back as he shakes. Smoothes his fingers along Dirk's belly. Over his hip, his side.

"There we go." Hal murmurs. "Nice.... and  _ sick. _ " He laughs softly, kisses Dirk's shoulder, and pulls back entirely, slipping off the bed. He tugs the blankets up and tucks them in around Dirk's chest, smooths his hair back, and then steals one last kiss. "Be good." He says, and then he's slipping out of the room, leaving Dirk to his torment alone.

  
  


The blankets do nothing to soothe the heat that's rolling through his body, the embarrassed pleasure. He tries to get himself up, to move and stand so he can get himself in better shape but the moment he tries it causes his bladder to tighten painfully and a few tears slide down his cheeks.

The most he manages is to get some boxers on, anything to lower the risk of Jake seeing him in his state. Instinct has him curling right back up, blankets tugged all the way up to his neck as he curls into a loose ball. He ends up shifting, discomfort always on the forefront of his mind no matter how he moves.


	3. Chapter 3

It isn’t very long before there’s a firm knock on the door and then Bro is opening it.

“Dirk.” He says, and there behind him is Jake, standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets and a concerned grin on his face. “We’re going into town now that Jake is here- he’ll look after you for a bit. Don’t give him any trouble.”

“You don’t need to worry about a thing, Bro.” Jake says cheerfully. “I’ll make sure he’s taken care of.” He claps Bro on the shoulder and steps into the room, so he missed Bro’s wicked smirk as it flashed onto his face and then vanished again.

“I’m sure you will.” Bro says. “Dirk, need anything before we go?”

  
  


The blankets do nothing to soothe the heat that’s rolling through his body, the embarrassed pleasure. He tries to get himself up, to move and stand so he can get himself in better shape but the moment he tries it causes his bladder to tighten painfully and a few tears slide down his cheeks.

The most he manages is to get some boxers on, anything to lower the risk of Jake seeing him in his state. Instinct has him curling right back up, blankets tugged all the way up to his neck as he curls into a loose ball. He ends up shifting, discomfort always on the forefront of his mind no matter how he moves.

Eternity passes before the door opens and his gaze flicks up. His face is a dark red, tear tracks clear down his cheeks and he huffs out a soft whimper when he sees Jake. When Jake  _sees him_ , because he doesn’t know, but he’s a foot away from finding out.

He doesn’t miss the look on Bro’s face and it sinks a pit of dread into him, but it’s Jake his eyes lock into even as his body cramps and he hisses, trying to keep his reactions to something more presentable around Jake.

“I already- _told you_ what I need. Jus’ come home soon.” He mumbles, voice hitching, face turning into his pillow by a fraction as a wave of need rolled over him. He was sick afterall.

When he’s sure it’s passed and he can speak, tired and strained eyes flick to his best friend, offering a small smile. “You don’t have to stay, I know Bro can be a bully, but I’m sure there’s other shit you’d rather be doing right now. Can’t be much fun watching a cowboy sweat his ass off in bed.”

  
  


Bro closes the door and then Jake’s shucking off his overshirt, pulling a chair over and sitting next to the bed.

Oh my, Dirk  _really_ doesn’t look good. His face is flushed with fever and he’s sweating- even his expression is tight with discomfort and pain.

“Nonsense!” Jake says. “You’re my friend, Dirk.” Jake would probably clasify Dirk as his best friend, really, but that’s just embarrassing to say out loud. “What kind of bud would I be if I left you to suffer? At the very least, I can take your mind off of your illness!”

He leans in and presses his hand to Dirk’s forehead, and- yeah he feels  _super_ warm. Jake frowns a bit, reaching for a tissue and wiping Dirk’s face dry of sweat before realizing that perhaps that’s a bit  _too_ overbearing.

“Ah, sorry!” He says, pulling back with a sheepish grin. “That was probably too much- don’t hesitate to give me a good ol’ boot to the noggin if I invade your space too much. Is there anything I can get you? Water, Tylenol, anything like that?”

He glances at Dirk’s nightstand. He probably should get him some water- Dirk doesn’t have anything to drink and he has a fever- that’s definitely a recipe for dehydration.

His gaze returns to Dirk’s flushed face. Strangely enough, Jake idly finds himself looking at Dirks’ features- without his shades, they really are so slender and effeminate.

  
  


He’s touching him, his hand is on his forehead and if he were a cat, he’d be purring, he knows it. Instead his head tilts almost unnoticably into his friends touch.

This was allowed, right?

Jake’s getting rid of the sweat that continues to gather and roll down his forehead and he hums out a noise of appreciation. His gaze flicks over Jake’s face when he pulls away.

Dirk’s supposed to have a fever, a bad one. Which means he’s allowed to let some of his internal thoughts out, Jake would just chalk it up to fever dilutions.

A pang of needy heat rolls through him, and he grunts softly. “No. S’fine. I don’t need anything else I just-.” He hesitates, thighs pressing together when his body cramps again.

A hand snakes it’s way out of his blankets to he can wrap slender fingers around Jake’s wrist, the heated flush of his face hides the thrill that ran through him. Hides what would have been his cheeks warming from the way his heart jumps when he tightens his grip.

“I only need you.” He keeps his voice soft, like one might sound when they were only half aware. Orange blinks up at Jake through his lashes, and he doesn’t let go of his friends wrist.

His dick  _aches_ just from being able to hold his crushes wrist so close. From the proximity. From how easy it’d be for Jake to find out.

“No water, I don’t need it. I’m perfectly fine.” His words falter, eyebrows pinching together, and a gasped breath escapes him. Under the blanket, his free hand presses against his caged cock, as if that would get rid of the block on his bladder, as if that would give him relief.

" _Fuck._ It hurts, Jake." Dirk ignores how pathetically small his voice sounds, the whine that slips through his barriers. He’s crumbling in front of the boy he loved, and the other would never even  _know_ .

  
  


Dirk says  _it’s fine_ and all reservations flee. Jake grins sympathtically down at him, Dirk’s really in a right state right now. He seems only half-aware, almost delirious from fever.

Jake feels his brows raise slightly as Dirk loosely grabs his wrist. Dirk  _hates_ showing any kind of vulnerability, as far as Jake can tell, so for him to admit he  _needs_ Jake-

well, that warms a man’s heart, hearing his friend admit the depths of their bond. Admittedly, it’s a fevered, half-aware admittance, but still! Makes a fellow quite pleased to hear it.

Dirk claims he’s fine, but Jake knows better. He absolutely should get some water into Dirk at some point since he  _does_ have a fever, and it’s clearly a bad one, too.

Jake turns his hand over to take Dirk’s and gives it a little squeeze. “I know, Dirk.” He says sympathetically. “You’re in a right state, burning up without any relief. You’ll get though it, though, you’re the strongest guy I know.”

There’s something in the way that Dirk’s gazing at him, vaguely desperate and hazed out from his fever, that makes Jake feel a bit hot under the collar. He is very firmly a straight man, but sometimes he looks at Dirk and has some… interesting thoughts.

Down, boy. Not the time or place. Your best friend is  _sick_ .

“Bro said he left some medicine in the fridge.” Jake says, trying to be encouraging. “You can have your first dose in,” he checks the clock, “thirty minutes. Alright? It should help.”

  
  


Jake is holding his hand and his heart feels like it’s going to slam through his chest, bleed all of his emotions in front of the guy he so loved. He drags Jake’s hand a little closer as his bladder twists and cramps.

There’s irony to half of what Jake says, and if he were any better shape he’d laugh, but any movement like that was a high risk to himself. He understand he’s trapping his friends arm, but he doesn’t pay much mind. “My hero.” Dirk mutters, eyes traveling up his unjustly ripped arms, to that friendly and pretty face. God, he wants him.

“Bro’s not suited to give out medicine. I say we avoid that shit too.” It’s a grumble, because he _knows_ whatever Bro left him can’t be good. And because- he wants Jake to force him.

He wants to see his friend hold him down and tell him firmly what to do. He wants the same stern hand he uses with unruly animals to be used on him.

Need burns hotly through him, and his trapped cock throbs, and he whines- forehead ducking to rest himself against Jake’s arm. “Distract me,  _please_ . Give my brain anything else to think about, Jake.” His eyes close and stay that way, lips parted as he pants out heavy breaths.

“Need you.” It’s mumbled, it’s _so_ quiet, and desperation rolls through him again in tandem with the next wave of cramps.

  
  


Jake laughs off the hero comment, but secretly, he’s a little pleased. He enjoys being relied upon- doesn’t everyone, really? But there’s something special about  _Dirk_ relying on him, Dirk needing him and wanting his help.

Dirk is so stoic and  _cool_ , after all- a real man’s man. Why, Jake gets jealous sometimes at his unflappability-

(Surprising, isn’t it? How a bit of illness can bring a man low, reveal his weakness? Jake can’t stop the fluttering, vicious satisfaction in his belly at Dirk  _needing him_ .)

“Now, that’s no attitude to take towards your brother _or_ medicine.” Jake chides lightly, giving Dirk’s hand a chiding squeeze. A manly, chiding squeeze. “No matter how vile the medicine, it’s meant to help, Dirk.”

Dirk presses his forehead to Jake’s arm, though, and Jake can feel the heat against his skin.

“Alright, alright.” He takes his other hand and (platonically! Jake is Not Gay!) strokes over Dirk’s hair. He’s just being a right chum, helping Dirk feel better. There’s nothing wrong with men being affectionate!

“I’ll give you something else to think about.” Jake immediately launches into a rambling story about helping out his cousin’s dog out of a tight spot it had managed to wedge itself into chasing a cat.

He keeps an eye on the clock, though- it’s his responsibility to make sure Dirk gets his medicine, after all! So when the time comes around, he gently- but firmly- detaches himself from Dirk.

“I’ll get your first dose, Dirk.” Jake says, rising to his feet. “Be back in a minute!”

He goes to the fridge and finds the medicine, as instructed. He picks up the first of three syringes and looks at it for a moment. It’s large, filled with a pale white liquid that almost looks like…

Jake flushes. What a stupid thought. He’s such a pervert- it’s  _medicine_ . He shuts the fridge and returns to the room.

  
  


“Here we are, Dirk, Bro said it’s meant to be taken by mouth, so open up.” Jake says, sitting on one knee on the edge of the bed, smiling down at Dirk as he holds up the syringe. Hopefully Dirk won’t put up a fuss- Jake would hate to have to _force_ him to take it, but medicine is medicine.

Besides, he deals with unruly patients all day long. What’s one more?

  
  


The story helps him to take his mind off of his pressing need for Jake, but it doesn’t take his mind off of the way he feels full, and it’s not getting any better over time.

If he didn’t have the self restraint he did, or if it had just been his family he knew he’d be squirming twice as much, trying to ease the pressure inside of him. Instead he just sweats more, face twisted in mild pain. His free hand is still curled loosely around his own stomach, and his breaths turn into shorter and sharper ones.

Staying strong was impossible, not leading Jake on only worked because his friend never through to look past the surface of what was happening around him. The hand in his hair helps soothe him, and so does the grip on the vets arm.

Just when he thinks it’ll be fine, Jake is peeling himself away and Dirk nearly sobs, managing to hold the sound in until the other was out of the room.

There are still tears on his cheeks when he comes back, and Dirk turns his gaze to what’s in Jake’s hand.

.

No.

_No._

Bro wasn’t playing fair, Dirk had done this more than once and he  _knew_ what it looked like by now. The eldest Strider twists to try and get himself away from it on the bed and his head shakes. "Jake, no. Fuck- don’t, please. I won’t do that, I  _won’t._ " His voice comes out a little too fast, and he has to stop moving when he rolls himself onto his back from the shift inside him that makes him whimper.

" _Please._ " It wasn’t that he couldn’t do it, it was that he  _knew_ he would, and that the taste would push him closer to the edge. It would make him more of a wreck, and that was the last thing he needed his crush to see. But it was the first thing he  _wanted_ him to see.

  
  


Jake sighs at Dirk’s immediate refusal. The man goes so far as to  _roll over_ so that Jake can’t make him take it.

“Dirk.” Jake says patiently. The patience of a man who has been kicked by a cow three times and is going back in for a fourth because it’s a job that needs to be done. “Medicine is good for you. It’s important.”

Seeing Dirk act so…  _childish_ and bratty is surprising, but- he does seem to be in an awful lot of pain. Jake would say he’s ashamed of the feelings that it’s stirring up in his belly, a kind of calm, controlled desire that feels like iron cuffs just  _waiting_ to clamp down, except there’s a kind of vicious hunger at being needed like this. At having this kind of  _power_ over his best friend.

“If you won’t take it willingly, then I will help you.”

He swings about so that he’s straddling Dirk’s waist, slips a hand under his face, and wedges two fingers in his mouth to pry it open, forcing Dirk’s head up off the bed. Off comes the syringe cap, in goes the syringe tip into the corner of Dirk’s mouth, and then the plunger is pressed down and the medicine is flooded into the back of Dirk’s mouth, the fluid getting pushed down his throat. Some of it will collect in his mouth, of course, so once the syringe is down all the way, Jake drops it on the nightstand, claps his hand  _firmly_ over Dirk’s mouth and, with his head still pulled up and back, uses his other hand to stroke gently over Dirk’s throat.

“That’s it, Dirk.” Jake says, using his ‘soothing a spooked animal’ voice. “It’s good for you, drink it all down.”

  
  


The surprise of how willing Jake is to climb onto him is clear in his features, eyes widening. There’s no time for him to argue it, or to struggle to throw Jake off and the way his friend accidentally plants himself above his bladder makes him squirm immediately.

Fingers shove into his mouth and he whines, teeth digging into the fingers that force his mouth open. He sees Jake open the syringe and he twists under him, suddenly thankful that he can’t get hard. He knew if he could, he would be, and he’d be trying to rut against Jake like an animal.

Speaking of animals- he can taste the barest hint of it on his tongue before it happens and his suspicions are immediately confirmed. Dirk’s smart, so his eyes slide shut before Jake’s pressing down on the plunger, so that he can’t see the way his eyes roll back as the medicine floods into his mouth and forces its way down his throat.

He tries to choke, to cough it back up but there’s not much chance, the continuous flood of it keeping him from doing more than letting his throat open to take it down, all while he squirms underneath Jake.

It’s heavy, thick and sticky- bitter and cold. The worst part is how cold it is.

Tears roll down his cheek from the pain that he gets when his cock jumps, body seizing up with the effort that wracks over him. It had to be a record for the fastest dry orgasm he’d ever had, and the fastest recovery from it as the tensing pushes brutally on his bladder.

Dirk can’t escape even a drop of the cum, Jake’s hand planting over his mouth, the fingers on his throat tricking him into swallowing over- and over, until it was gone. Despite the pain he’s in, his eyes look hazed when he cracks them open, distant as a sob pulls from his throat.

All because poor, unsuspecting Jake just forced him to drink down horse cum, without letting him spill. Without giving him a break, and he’s never been more turned on.

It’s all he can taste, lingering heavily in his mouth and his throat.

  
  


Dirk whines like a disobedient puppy not wanting to take his medicine and- whoo boy,  _there’s_ a mental image that Jake is going to have to think about later.

He’s crying though- poor Dirk. He’s really just got an unfair lot in life right now, doesn’t he? He’s sick and in pain and hates taking medicine but he  _needs_ to, since it’ll help him feel better, even if it tastes disgusting in the moment.

And maybe Jake keeps his hand over Dirk’s mouth just a minute longer than needed, stroking his throat. Just a minute, he needs to make sure Dirk drank it all.

“There you go, Dirk.” Jake says, still using his ‘soothing a spooked animal’ voice. “That wasn’t so bad, was it? It’ll help you feel better, I promise. You really should learn to just take your medicine, I can’t be here to give it to you every time.”

He chuckles a little. “You’re lucky I  _was_ here, though. I bet you would have ignored it and never taken it and just made things worse on you. Aren’t you lucky to have such a good friend to take care of you?”

He’s still petting Dirk’s throat. Whoops. Dirk doesn’t seem to be pulling away or fighting it, though- so Jake indulges himself, keeps doing it. Just another minute, and then he’ll stop. He’ll get off Dirk.

Dirk, who feels so slender underneath him, trapped between Jake’s thighs. Sure, Jake had a kind of awareness about how much thinner Dirk was, compared to him- but he never really realized just how  _slender_ Dirk is until this moment, with Dirk shivering underneath him, vulnerable and sick.

Jake’s always had a weakness for vulnerable gals who need his help. He wonder what it says about him that Dirk seems to be pushing those same buttons. After all, he’s never been interested in Dirk  _like that_ . He’s pretty firmly straight, after all- never really been interested in another guy.

He should probably get off Dirk, now.

Okay, really. This is becoming weird.

So he takes his hands back and lightly pats Dirk’s head as he gets off then bed. “See? All done. Nice and easy, just like that. Well done, Dirk.” He almost says  _good boy_ , but catches himself at the last moment. That would be  _too_ weird.

  
  


His body is trembling tightly with the shudders of post orgasm that are still rolling through him. But Jake isn’t moving, and his hand is still locked over his face and keeping anything from leaking through.

Fingers keep stroking his throat and he swallows every few seconds on instinct, hot and heavy breaths fanning over Jake’s hand.

His gaze is unfocused up at him, but he’s hyper aware of every inch of Jake touching him. His need to cuddle sinking into his bones, and his desire for Jake making a new heat burn through him.

There’s nothing he can do but lay prone under Jake, listening to him describe what a good friend he was. He wonders if Jake would still be saying that if he knew what he’d forced down Dirks throat.

He imagines that’s exactly what Jake’s doing and it makes him shiver harder. He nods slightly when Jake asks for confirmation on it, but not too much. He likes the feeling of his hand on his throat.

Jake’s moving too soon and he whines again, eyelashes fluttering, and closing for a few seconds. He can’t get ahold of himself, his body twists in desperate need, and mild pain.

" _Please_ " He wheezes, orange eyes cracking open. There’s a lust surging through him, swimming through those eyes and he shifts a little towards Jake, pouting. “No more of that.” His hand curls around the blankets and he feels almost itchy, desperate for contact. “Tastes bad.” It didn’t, he loved the taste, but he couldn’t handle if Jake did that to him again.

But not to make a fool of himself.

Where was Hal? Dave?

  
  


Jake chuckles softly as Dirk protests about the taste. “Medicine isn’t  _supposed_ to taste good.” He says, settling himself back into the chair, and, after a moment of thought, scooting it closer so that it’s pressed right up against the mattress. “Otherwise that would have children seeking it out to take it because they think it’s candy.”

Jake reaches out and takes Dirk’s hand again. Dirk seems desperate for some kind of comfort and, well, touch is a base human need, isn’t it? Jake can indulge his friend well enough.

“It will be alright, Dirk.” Jake soothes. “I’m here for you. You’ll get through this.” He gives Dirk’s hand a little squeeze. “Why, you’re the strongest guy I know! This illness won’t keep you down for long, I’m sure of it.”

He takes his other hand and smooths Dirk’s bangs back. Dirk still feels awfully warm.

“Why don’t you try and get some rest?” Jake says. “Sleep is the best medicine when you’re feeling under the weather, after all.”

  
  


He’s really not sure how Jake seems to sus out exactly what he needed in that moment. But a hand wraps around his and he visibly relaxes, fingers squeezing around the others hand.

“They should. Adult medicine has no reason to taste bad.” It’s a half grumble, voice strained and groggy sounding.

He itches to move, the desperation to get up and to  _piss_ , to give himself some sort of relief go his restlessness.

Sleep? Dirk blanks for a few seconds, eyes snapping to Jake’s. Of course, sleeping was what happened when people were sick, and it made him want to cry.

“Okay.” It’s muttered, and he drags Jake’s hand the slightest but closer, pausing for a few seconds. “Thanks, Jake, for everything.” Another squeeze is given to his crushes hand, before he let’s his eyes flutter shut.

How the fuck was he supposed to manage this?

His body was wound tight and the inescapable ache of his gut, the heat that rolled through him and made him sweat like he never had before.

And he was supposed to  _sleep?_

Eyebrows scrunched fractionally before he let out a small breath. He could fake it well enough, he had enough control over himself.

Slowly, Dirk forced himself to be still, for his face to smooth itself out into a somewhat peaceful expression. It slipped now and then, as waves of need and cramps rolled through him, but he was positive Jake would wave it off.

About ten minutes in, he forced his hand to go limp around Jake’s.

  
  


Dirk grumbles a little, but settles down at Jake’s recommendation. Jake tugs out his phone and starts browsing it one-handed, still holding Dirk’s hand with the other. He finds himself watching Dirk more than his phone, though, looking at the little shifts of his expression.

The discomfort in his brows, the twist of his mouth. It all looks so very uncomfortable, and yet, Jake can’t stop looking. There’s something… erotic about Dirk’s discomfort.

Alright, look.

Jake might be straight, but he  _does_ have eyes, so he can look at Dirk and very securely say that Dirk is a handsome fella. He’d certainly get any lady tripping over themselves for a kiss and all he’d have to do is give them the tiniest bit of day.

But looking at his friend now, like this- his hair down and sweat-damp, his thin lips thinned even more by his discomfort, his face flushed, long lashes resting against his cheek- Jake can admit to himself that Dirk has a distinctly  _effeminate_ air to him as well.

Jake crosses his legs, thinking about how skinny Dirk was, how slender he felt in comparison to Jake’s own form. Jake doesn’t consider himself any kind of beefcake, not by a long shot- but he’s certainly broader than Dirk, and certainly more muscled.

Why, Jake could easily pin Dirk and Dirk would be helpless underneath him. He could-

His face flushes as he wrenches his thoughts away. Dirk’s hand squeezes his faintly in his passing-out state. Jake watches as Dirk’s expression slowly relaxes into something smoother.

Dirk’s hand is warm. Jake wonders what it says about himself that he’s hard, and decides that it doesn’t mean anything at all. It’s a natural physiological reaction, after all, when a man is faced with something feminine, even if the femininity is on another man.

Dirk’s hand goes slack in his. Jake licks his lips nervously. He tries to think about things rationally.

Jake is a guy. Dirk is a guy. Jake is very firmly straight. That means that whatever  _this_ is, it’s not gay. It’s something else entirely.

Jake frowns a little, studying Dirk. He looks at the curve of Dirk’s cheek. Looks at the pale pink of his lips. Looks at all the individual pieces that make up his best friend. Everywhere he looks, he sees a bit less  _male_ and a bit more…

Something else. Jake can’t quite put his finger on it.

His dick sure is fucking interested, though.

Hm.

Jake’s mind flits back to the medicine. At the time, he had been embarrassed at the thought that it looked  _extremely_ similar to cum, but now an idea is occurring to him.

There wouldn’t be any harm in giving him a little…  _more_ ‘medicine’, right? It’s not like Dirk would notice, with him being asleep.

Jake’s dick gets even harder at the idea, straining in his pants.

Well, Jake has never been one  _not_ to indulge himself! He doesn’t see why this should be any different.

“Dirk?” Jake murmurs, giving his hand a little squeeze. “Are you asleep?”

Experience means that he knows Dirk is a heavy sleeper. The man barely wakes up for anything. So when there’s no response, Jake decides to go for it.

He sets his phone down and works his pants open, pulling out his dick. It’s a little hard to do, one-handed, but he manages- he doesn’t want to let go of Dirk’s hand.

Jake starts to stroke himself, looking down at Dirk, at his best friend, who is flushed and in discomfort, even in sleep. There’s something disgustingly erotic about Dirk, something enticing even Jake, a straight guy, to jerk off to him.

Jake wonders if Dirk’s ever slept with anyone. He’s well aware of the fact that Dirk isn’t interested in women- but sometimes Jake wonders if he’s interested in  _anyone_ . The guy is always so serious and reserved, it’s hard to imagine him being interested in relationships, or even  _sex_ .

Jake wonders if there’s a reason for that. He supposes it doesn’t really matter.

Dirk’s pretty enough that Jake can sit here and jerk off to him.

…is Dirk _really_ a man? If he’s that pretty?

Jake tilts his head and squints a little- and Dirk’s effeminite features become a  _lot_ more feminine.

Oh. Oh! So that’s why, then. Everything makes sense. It’s not gay- Dirk isn’t a  _real_ guy.

He’s a sissy.

That puzzle figured out, Jake strokes himself a little harder, huffing slightly. The sound of his skin on skin is obscenely loud in the room, but he knows it’s mostly in his head. He squeezes Dirk’s hand a bit, eyes fixed on Dirk’s mouth.

Everyone knows it’s not gay to fuck a sissy, after all. They’re not women, after all, but they’re sure as fuck not men. Jake is surprised to realize that Dirk is one, but then again- it kind of makes sense. He’s not interested in women- and he’s never made the moves on any guys.

Sissys don’t do that- they need a man to come and put them in their place.

Sissys need a big, strong man to come and hold them down and make them accept their place, reveal their inner sluts.

Jake could be that man. He could have Dirk, make him into his own personal toy- and it would be a  _personal_ toy, Jake wouldn’t share him. He’s a good friend, after all, he wouldn’t want anyone  _else_ playing with him and using Dirk.

Jake rises to his feet and carefully straddles Dirk’s torso on the bed. He lets go of Dirk’s hand to slowly work a thumb into Dirk’s mouth and coax it open, looking down into the warm, wet cavern of Dirk’s mouth.

“Fuck.” Jake breathes, stroking himself harder. He presses the tip of his cock to Dirk’s mouth and groans as he cums, pumping a couple of thick spurts of cum into Dirk’s mouth.

“Jesus, that’s a pretty sight.” Jake murmurs, looking at his cum inside Dirk’s mouth. He watches it for a moment longer, watches the slide of it as Dirk’s tongue moves reflexively, but then he’s pressing his hand over Dirk’s mouth as he pets his throat, encouraging him to swallow in his unconscious state.

Jake freezes like a deer in the headlights as the door opens, Bro stepping inside, who stops in his tracks at the sight of Jake, with his going-soft dick out, his hand over Dirk’s mouth, a guilty expression on his face.

“Well now.” Bro drawls, folding his arms and leaning against the doorframe, but there’s a smirk on his face. “I suppose this is the part where you say ‘it’s not what it looks like’?”

Jake swallows. He has a feeling he’s about to get his ass beat.

“Put your dick away and get off my little brother.” Bro says and Jake scrambles to obey, slipping off the bed carefully, not wanting to wake Dirk up. His ears feel hot. He’s got nothing to say for himself, so he stands in front of Bro, waiting to get cold clocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Bro looks past Jake to Dirk. Dirk is  _ absolutely _ not asleep, but Bro gives him this mercy.

“You like fooling around with my little bro?” Bro asks.

“Uh.” Jake says eloquently.

“Yes or no question, English.”

“Yes… and no?” Jake offers sheepishly. “I’m not gay, but-”

“Let me guess- Dirk’s too enticing?” Bro drawls. “Yeah, that’s a common one. Dirk’s a bit of a slut. He needs to be kept in line.”

Jake feels very off-kilter. He’s not quite sure what’s happening. Dirk? A _slut?_ His serious best friend?

“I like you well enough, English.” Bro says. “You’re a sensible guy. I’ll let you help keep Dirk under control.”

Nevermind, Jake’s lost.

Bro waits a beat, but when Jake just looks at him in confusion, Bro adds, “I’ll let you fool around with him however you want.”

“Oh!” Jake’s confusion clears up. Bro’s giving him permission to make Dirk into his sissy. “Alright, uh. Sure.”

“Tell you what, why don’t you go clean up.” Bro says, stepping aside. “Have a shower. I’ll check on Dirk’s condition and then we’ll have a chat.”

Jake _does_ feel awfully sweaty from the nerves of facing down _Bro Strider_. He tugs at his collar. “That sure sounds like a swell idea.” He says. “I’ll be back in a couple.”

He slips past Bro and heads off to take the most relieved shower in his life.

Bro closes the door, strides across the bed, sits on the edge, and drops his hand onto Dirk’s stomach to lightly rest over his full bladder.

“Well now, isn’t _this_ an interesting development?” Bro drawls.

  
  


Dirk doesn’t know where the lines in Jake’s head flip between friend and- _whatever_ it was taking for Jake to turn around and start jerking off. He could hear it clear as day, and it was next to impossible to keep his face straight and smooth when he starts, but he’s listening as close as he can without moving.

Jake’s hand is still in his. That means something, right?

Dirk wants to cry, and scream and kick in frustration that this is seemingly something Jake only does when he’s asleep. And- they’ve been around each other when they’ve slept before, it leads him to wonder if this has happened before.

No, it couldn’t have.

But maybe?

His thoughts stop dead in their tracks the second that Jake starts to climb onto him and he really struggles not to move, only allowing a sleep-filled noise of unconscious confusion. But it settles almost immediately, jaw limp as Jake pulls his mouth open.

_What the fuck._

No part of him understood what was going on, but every part of him was on fire because of it. When Jake’s cum landed across his tongue and it was sharp and bitter and the second time he had drank cum within an hours time and once again Jake’s hand clamped over his face, and his finger stroked down his thumb.

So, he had no choice but to swallow once more, his breath coming out in a small shudder and thank _god_ for Bro walking in. It meant his facial expression could shift if only for a moment so that it could twist tightly. Easily passed for being disturbed in his sleep, but it was a look of distress that was aimed towards his brother.

His brother- who just keeps _speaking_. Calls him a slut, and practically signs him away to Jake.

It’s too long before Jake leaves and his eyes crack open, body tensing up when Bro’s hand rests over his bladder and makes him _whine_. “Fuck- _off_ , move-” The words come out in a gasp, and his body arches away from Bro’s hand. "You called me a slut to him, th’fuck is he going to think _now?_ " There are tears that slide down his cheeks, fresh and distressed.

But only because he knew it was the start of Jake finding out just how far his depravity fell. And that he wanted nothing more than exactly that, how it made need throb and coil through him and his hands scrambled to latch onto Bro’s wrist.

"Please, it hurts. I’ve been _good_ , let me piss. Let me _cum._ " Dirk wants to sit up, but when he tries to move it makes pain spike through him and he falls back into the bed with a sob, feet finally kicking on the bed, body finally twisting the way he’d been holding back for over an hour since the rest of his family left.

" _ **Please.**_ "

  
  


Bro looks down at his sobbing younger brother, his younger brother who’s crush was _jerking off into his mouth_ while Dirk _pretended to sleep_ and laughs softly.

“Oh, Dirk.” He says, and scoops Dirk up. “Aren’t you lucky? It seems your crush is just as depraved as you.” He carries Dirk from the room, bridal style. He drops a kiss on the top of Dirk’s head as he takes him to the other bathroom. “I’m sure he’s going to think _now_ about how much he can fuck you. Isn’t that what you want?”

Admittedly, that was _not_ the outcome Bro was expecting- but this is a fun new development, and if Jake finally takes an interest in Dirk and starts taking care of him- who is Bro to get in the way of that?

Well. An older brother who loves tormenting his eldest, of course, but that’s semantics.

Bro sets Dirk down on his feet, letting Dirk lean on him to stay up as Bro tugs down his pants and retrieves the key. He guides Dirk to be over the toilet and slides the bolt free, and gently, _gently_ , he tugs out the sound.

“Go ahead, Dirk.” Bro says, as the tip slips free. “You did so good. Go ahead and piss.”

  
  


Being moved makes him shudder and gasp, body twitching as he’s lifted and held close by Bro. He wastes no time in resting his head against the eldest Striders neck with a small whine.

Dirk would never understand how each of his brothers knew exactly what to say to him, but then again, it went like that for all of them. But it left him feeling even worse for wear, closing his eyes to vivid images of Jake fucking him the way the rest of his family did.

“It is. S’exactly what I wanted.” The agreement is distant, head turning to breathe in a careful lungful of… Well, _Bro_.

He nearly sways over when he’s set on his feet, hands moving back to keep himself steady as he gets ahold of himself, but the sight alone of the toilet makes fresh tears spill down his face.

The feeling of the sound being pulled free is… Way nicer than he’d like to admit. But he nearly doubles over when the water solution inside of him starts to flow free.

He nearly, _nearly_ misses like a child, but manages to get a grip on himself as his bladder emptied. The relief that washed over him was numbing, and he trembled against Bros front, eyes unable to peel away from just how much was inside of him.

When it was finally over, his knees nearly gave out, but he kept himself up through a grip on Bros arm. Big pleading eyes turn back towards his brother, desperation still clear.

“The cage? Don’t make me keep it on. It’s already been a full day, Bro.” It’s paired with a few kisses to the man’s jaw as he twists around in his arms, and finally one last one right on his lips.

Ah, he still tasted like Jake.

  
  


Dirk clings to him as he pisses, barely able to stand up on his own, and Bro feels his own cock stir at the sight of Dirk so _helpless_. Dirk’s eyes are big and wet and desperate as he begs to be freed.

Well. Perhaps letting Jake see him caged _would_ be too far.

“Alright.” Bro says, once Dirk pulls back from the kiss. He lowers them to the floor, with Dirk cradled sideways to his body. “You’ve been good, Dirk- you can have it off.”

He unlocks the cage and drops it to the side, immediately wrapping his hand around Dirk’s cock and beginning to jerk it.

“But you’re going to cum quickly for me, Dirk.” Bro purrs. “Because if you don’t, it’ll go right back on for Jake to find.”

His hand is ruthless, jerking Dirk with a practiced roughness, his other arm around Dirk’s shoulders, tucking his face into Bro’s neck.

“I’m sure you don’t want that. Right?” Bro purrs. “Twenty seconds, lil’ bro. If you want it back on for Jake to find, all you gotta do is hold out and not cum.”

  
  


The relief that floods him when Bro agrees and he feels the confining cage slip off is dizzying.

Bros hand immediately wrapping around him jars him back to perfect awareness and he keens. Bros neck is good for muffling the surprised moan that he gives. Hands come up to grasp the others shoulders, nails biting into his skin.

Does he want Jake to find it?

It’s a thought that dances through him, but he shakes it to the background of his mind so he can focus on Bros hand, and what would have been an impossible task if he hadn’t been locked away for a full day.

Hips roll up into each jerk and teeth sink into Bros skin to muffle the cry that leaves him when he cums. It rocks through him almost violently and he shakes in Bro’s arms, breath catching and releasing in shuddered bursts.

It’d almost be embarrassing to cum that fast, any other time he’d be embarrassed, but right then he felt nothing but bliss.

Nothing felt better than the tension melting out of his body and leaving him limp in his brothers arms. Than breathing in nothing but his scent, and the feeling of security he got from being so close to him.

“Thank you.” Comes the slightly warbled words, and he presses tighter into Bro, refusing to move his face from his neck. “Don’t tell Jake. He’ll think I’m a freak.”

  
  


Dirk comes apart quickly and beautifully, and Bro catches all of his cum in his hand. Dirk sounds _wrecked_ as he thanks Bro, which is exactly how Bro wants him. It’ll make it harder for him to protest at Bro’s next idea.

Bro drops a kiss onto the top of Dirk’s head. “I have you.” He says. “I won’t tell him about this, but I think you’re underestimating the freakishness of straight boys.”

He chuckles. It doesn’t really matter if Jake is straight or not, at this point. He’s definitely going to take Dirk in hand.

“Clean up your mess, Dirk.” Bro says, raising his hand to Dirk’s mouth so that Dirk can lick up his own cum. “Then we’ll get you back to bed for your second dose of medicine. I think I’ll just let Jake do it, I bet he handled your first one well enough.”

  
  


Distantly Dirk is aware that all he’s eaten that day is cum, whether it was from a human or not, and the worst part of his brain wondered if he could survive off of it.

The thought makes him moan quietly, and he keeps it firmly locked away for another time, and to discuss with someone who wouldn’t risk putting it to the test. Not that he didn’t trust Bro, but he was aware that it would become a more prominent part of his diet if Bro knew how the thought made him shudder.

With that thought he lets his tongue drag across Bro’s hand, the bitter taste of his own cum making his face twist slightly. It wasn’t bad, he just preferred everyone _else’s_ over his own. But he did want to do a good job before Jake gave him his medication.

Wait.

His eyes flick up and he pulls back from Bro’s hand, heat flushing through him anew. “Let Jake do it? He’ll find out what it is, he’s not that stupid.” But the idea still makes him squirm, and his hands drag over his face for a moment, wiping away the sweat still dripping down his face.

“Okay- alright. But… I want to ‘sleep’ a little longer. I want to hear you and Jake talk about me.”

  
  


Bro pets over Dirk’s hair with a soft chuckle.

“Alright, Dirk.” He plants a kiss into Dirk’s hair, gathering him up and rising to his feet. He sweeps out of the bathroom- the shower’s still running, that’s good- and back into Dirk’s bedroom.

“Settle in.” Bro says, lowering Dirk back down to lie on the bed, tugging the blankets up and over him and tucking him in. He smooths Dirk’s hair back, looking down at his eldest.

A slow, wicked smile spreads across his face.

“I bet I can get him to fuck you.” Bro purrs. “Would you like that, Dirk? Having Jake fuck you when you’re still open from the horse dick yesterday? Might be your only chance for it, he’s ‘straight’, after all.”

  
  


His bed has never felt better than it did in that moment, aside from the slight dampness that still clung to himself and the sheets below him.

This time, when the blankets are pulled up it doesn’t make him warmer, only becomes a comfortable weight on top of him. What makes his face flush was Bros suggestion, and Dirks attention returns to his older brother in full.

“Yes.” He’s hardly managed to think the idea through, but he wanted to _know_. He wanted to know if Jake would find him too loose, if he could tighten himself up properly for him.

If Jake would refuse.

A shudder ripples through him, down his spine and he grinds his already sensitive cock into the bed.

“Fuck yes, as if I’d be stupid enough to pass up the chance. And if he thinks he’d be helping me… I’m sure Jake would do anything.” Slowly, his brain is starting to kick back into gear without constant stimulation, but it’s not a perfect clarity. Dirk at his perfect clarify would refuse, would try to keep his image.

And yet.

“Please. I want Jake to fuck me, Bro.”

  
  


Bro gives Dirk a wide, pleased smirk. “Good boy.” He says. “Now get some ‘sleep’. I’m sure Jake will be out soon.”

He pets over Dirk’s hair to help relax him, help settle him. Oh, he has no false ideas about the situation- Dirk was fucked open on a horsecock dildo last night, after all, he’ll practically be _gaping_ around Jake’s dick.

The question becomes how will Jake respond?

He doesn’t have to wait too long for Jake to come back.

Jake’s more than a little nervous as he steps into the room- he gulps at the sight of Bro, after all- but there’s an eager edge to his expressions.

“How’s it going, Bro?” Jake asks, smoothing his shower-damp hair back.

“It’s going.” Bro says. “Have a seat.” Jake takes the seat, crossing one ankle onto his knee.

“So.” Jake says, his gaze flickering to Dirk for a moment. “This is, ah, more about Dirk, I presume?”

“Yes.” Bro says. “It’s a good thing my lil’ bro’s asleep right now, or he’d be real embarrassed to hear about this.”

“Ah, yes, of course- this clearly is a conversation he doesn’t need to know about.” Jake says hastily. “After all, this has all been a big-”

“Jake, how much do you care about my little brother?” Bro cuts through Jake’s words before he can talk himself out of the situation. Jake pauses and blinks owlishly at Bro, caught off guard.

“…quite a lot, I suppose, he’s my best friend?”

“You care enough about him to do anything for him?”

“I- I suppose, within reason, of course! But like I said, the guy’s my best friend!”

“Would you fuck him to save his life?” Bro drawls.

“I- Yes, I suppose I would, especially considering-” Jake fumbles over his words. “Well. You said he’s a… bit of a slag, right?”

“Right. Luckily, Dirk isn’t dying.” Bro says, still petting over Dirk’s hair. “He’s just in a bad state right now with his fever.”

He hums, like he’s thinking. “Dirk’s always been awfully fussy about things he needs. Hates taking medicine, hates being fussy, hates taking care of himself.”

He casts a sideway look at Jake. “Almost like he doesn’t know what he needs.”

Jake’s brow’s been furrowing through Bro’s words, but it clears up a bit at that.

“So, Jake- How about you show me how much you care about your best friend?” Bro goads. “Why don’t you help him out and fuck the fever right out of him?”

Jake folds his arms, mulling this over for a minute. He must come to some kind of conclusion, because he gives a little shrug.

“I’ll help him out because I’m a good friend.” Jake says on a nod. “But I don’t know about the ‘taking him in hand’ business. Seems a bit too much of a commitment to me.”

Bro chuckles. “That’s fine. Dirk _is_ awfully needy. Tell you what- you just keep being his friend, looking out for him- and I’m sure he’ll put out for your dry spells.”

Jake nods once, decisively. “Sounds like a good arrangement to me.” He decides.

“Let’s get him his next medicine dose and then we’ll set him up for you to help him out.” Bro says. “I’ll get him up, can you go grab it?”

“I’m on the job, Bro.” Jake hops to his feet and strolls out of the bedroom.

Bro sinks his hand into Dirk’s hair and yanks his head up.

"How about _that?_ " He purrs. “Jake, the straight man, using you like a whore whenever he wants?”

He leans in and bites at Dirk’s earlobe, then growls, “how _delicious_ , right?”

  
  


There’s a lot of mixed emotions that roll through him while he listens to his brother and his best friend talk.

Being called Jake’s best friend warms his quickly beating heart, the fingers carding gently through his hair were the only thing keeping him grounded. Making it easier to appear asleep, and listen to them talk about him.

Jake thought he was a whore, and he _had_ to have connected the dots that Bro helped deal with it.

The fact that he needed to be dealt with in the first place made heat pool and a slightly heavier breath leave him.

Bro was whoring him out, it was plain and simple. His straight best friend was going to _fuck him_ , and more than once. It’s getting harder to keep himself still.

It’s just in time that Jake leaves the room, fingers jerking his head back and making him whine. His gaze is hazed once again as arousal swims through him, Jake was going to force more of his ‘medicine’ down his throat, and then he was going to fuck him.

" _Thank you_ ," He knew none of this would be happening if Bro didn’t want it to be. He was everything he had to thank for a dream come true. “It’s perfect. Fuck.”

Words were hard to muster, brain feeling melted from the day of desperation. His head tries to turn in towards Bro despite the hand in his hair, but he can hear Jake coming back.

When he’s settled back into bed, his eyes are open and his face immediately heats up at the sight of his friend. He manages a tired smile, but it twists into a different look when he sees the syringe, head shaking. “Jake, I thought we talked about the medicine thing. It’s not… Needed. Right, Bro?”

  
  


Jake comes back in with the syringe, nervously excited. The whole situation is… strange… but he can’t deny that there’s a part of him (a very, very large part) that’s excited!

His own personal sissy. Wow. Isn’t that just the finest thing this side of the Atlantic?

Dirk protests the medicine, because of course he does- he’s a fussy boy who needs a real man to keep him in his place and show him what’s what.

Jake knows he’s protested about the whole… ‘taking him in hand’ thing, but. His mind had examined the idea while he was getting the medicine and he… might be getting more on board with it.

“Don’t be silly, Dirk.” Bro says, and gets up to let Jake move closer. “It’s medicine. You need it to get better.”

“That’s right, Dirk.” Jake echoes. He doesn’t give Dirk a chance to protest further, climbing onto the bed again and sitting on Dirk’s lower back. His hand goes into Dirk’s hair, this time, pulling his head up, and at the gasp that Dirk gives from having his hair pulled the syringe gets popped right into the corner of his mouth and the plunger depressed. “This is good for you! If you can’t figure that out yourself, then maybe that’s why you need other people to do it for you.”

Jake thinks about how slender Dirk is underneath him as he drops the now-empty syringe aside, claps his hand over Dirk’s mouth, and strokes over his neck again. He thinks about the curve of Dirk’s neck and how pretty his hair is- if only he would stop putting so much product into it, he’s sure it would be incredible.

“Now, Dirk.” Bro says, sitting on the bed next to the pillows and looking down at Dirk as Jake continues stroking his throat. “Your fever’s gotten worse since this morning- which means we need to do something to treat it. Jake’s agreed to help you out like a good friend- so you better be grateful to him and tighten up, you hear?”

Jake looks at Bro, tilting his head in silent confusion at his words.

“Oh, Dirk’s always been loose on account of being a slut.” Bro says, like it’s nothing. “We’ll see how he’s doing today. He’s always a bit fussy, hold him down for me, will you?”

Jake finally lets go of Dirk’s mouth and takes his hands back, only to shift to the side and plant them on Dirk’s shoulders instead as Bro tugs the blankets down.

  
  


Jake’s previously hesitant and careful motions seem to have been thrown to the wind. There was no trying to convince him, there was no pause before fingers wound into his hair and jerked him back, forcing a sharp gasp of pain from him.

It happens fast and he nearly chokes from the angle he’s being held at, the sharp and bitter flavor hitting his tongue and filling his mouth. Jake didn’t bother to push it all the way in, so the majority of the cum rests in his mouth when he’s blocked from spitting it out.

~~Not that he would.~~

It’s hard to swallow when being held backwards, but the fingers stroking down his throat don’t leave much room for argument. All too slowly it goes down and sits heavy inside of him, the taste stuck in every crevasse in his mouth. There’s a slightly blissed expression on his face, only seen by his brother when he sits near his head, eyes pleading.

Finally he’s allowed to breathe fully and he sucks in a breath of air as he’s forced downwards into the bed. Embarrassment floods him, remembering he wasn’t supposed to know any of what was happening.

“A slut? Bro- what the _fuck_?” He’s a little breathless when he speaks, trying to sound confused, to sound surprised. His legs jerk and he tries to roll over to throw Jake off- but he’s a strong man. He turns his eyes on Jake, wide like a scared animal when blankets removed reveal his naked self underneath.

“I’m not a slut. Jake, don’t listen to him, but tell me what he means by ‘helping’.”

 _Say it, Jake._ The thought rolls through his mind, huffing out a noise of confusion. He had to sell it, after all. _Assert yourself._

  
  


Dirk sounds confused, protesting and denying that he’s a slut- but Dirk’s already proven that he can’t be trusted to handle his own body, unwilling to take the medicine he needs, so Jake discounts his words easily.

“Oh hush, Dirk.” Jake says, and takes one hand to sink it into Dirk’s hair again, tugging his head up and then letting go to clamp his hand over Dirk’s mouth again. “Do be quiet and listen to the real men. There’s no need to listen to the prattling of sluts who can’t be bothered to take care of themselves.”

Bro hums a little as he retrieves a bottle of lube and slicks one hand up. His fingers find Dirk’s hole and Jake watches, eyes going wide, as they slide in easily, two, three, four- then Bro’s tucking his _entire hand in there_ and, well, if Jake’s dick wasn’t interested before, it certainly is now.

“You certainly weren’t kidding.” He remarks, but a thought occurs to him. “I’m not quite sure I’d like to stick my dick in that- if Dirk’s that loose, I can’t imagine it would feel very good.”

“No, you’re right.” Bro hums a little, slowly rocking his fist into Dirk. “Well, I suppose you could always fuck him on your fist.”

Jake’s nose wrinkled. “I may have shoved my hands into quite a few animal’s anuses, but believe me, Bro, I do not find it appealing.”

Bro chuckles. “Fair enough.”

“If only we could give Dirk a proper sissy cunt, that would solve all our problems.” Jake says with a sigh. “Those never get loose no matter how many cocks they take.”

Bro pauses. A contemplative expression crosses his face.

“Keep him down.” Bro says, working his hand free of Dirk’s ass. “I have an idea.”

He cleans off his hand and strides from the room. Jake takes his hand off of Dirk’s mouth to rub it soothingly over his shoulder.

“This is all for your own good, Dirk.” He says. “Relax. Let the men take care of you, you poor little sissy. Doesn’t even know what he wants, that’s why you need us.”

  
  


The sharp sting of his head being pulled back for the third time makes him whine, a sound muffled by the hand that stops him from speaking.

Bro wastes no time, and Dirk gives no resistance as his entire hand slides into him, he just moans behind Jake’s hand. It felt too natural and too _good_ to have his brothers hand inside of him. He can’t rock back with Jake sitting on him, but his hips roll the little they can, grinding himself against Bro and his cock against the bed.

Even the shame of being too loose for Jake, the idea of his hand inside of him too _gross_ for his friend. Compared to that of the animals he’d worked on, it makes him whimper, and twist into a confused noise.

_A sissy?_

Dirk was a lot of things, but he’d never once considered himself that. He worked hard to maintain the perfect image of a man, hard working, aloof, always had his head on right. An animal whore behind closed doors.

“A sissy? Jake, fuck-” He’s trying to get ahold of himself. He feels empty, gaping hole twitching around nothing as he grinds down against the bed. “Jake I’m not a sissy. I’m a man, not-.” His entire face flushed, and he took another breath, trying to get a grasp on his hazed mind. “Not a sissy.”

  
  


Dirk’s mouth says one thing, but his body is clearly saying another. He’s loose enough to take Bro’s entire hand (and that man does Not have delicate hands) and he’s wiggling his hips, searching for pleasure.

“It’s alright, Dirk, you don’t have to lie.” Jake says cheerfully, and shifts his hands so he can pet down Dirk’s spine. “You did a _wonderful_ job of hiding it, that’s for sure- why, before today I had no clue! I can’t imagine how tough it must have been for you to keep your true nature locked away- though, I imagine Bro must have helped a lot with keeping you in line.”

Jake chuckles a little, barreling on with the confidence of a Man Who Knows What’s True. “But that’s alright, you don’t have to worry- I’m your friend, after all, I won’t let your secret out. I’m here to help you, Dirk, and if that involves indulging in your sissy behavior then that is what I shall do.”

He rubs his broad hand over Dirk’s shoulders, back and forth, encouraging him to relax. “It’s for your own good, really, Dirk. You’ve been doing so well with Bro- why, I can only imagine how much better you’ll do with another strong man to keep you in line.”

  
  


Dirk had always thought Jake would be a bit on the prude-ish side, that the man was so gentle and loving that he’d never be able to understand. But the more he spoke the more his true and slightly darker nature sank in.

He was sure Jake didn’t see it that way. A hand glides down his spine to convince him to relax, but he’s too wound up, too excited. The way Jake talks and shells him of his masculinity word by word, with that excited and considerate tone only makes it worse.

“Keep me in line? I’m not out of line, I’m _fine_. I’m perfectly within every considerable line, hell, I am the line.” Word’s tumble out through his humiliation, but he doesn’t try to fight to throw Jake off.

He doesn’t move to do anything other than lay there as Jake pets over him. “Maybe you caught my fever, if you think I’m anything less than the picture of manhood.”

  
  


Dirk keeps talking, he always does this, talks himself in circles and out of whatever course of action he was thinking about. Only this time, he’s trying to talk _Jake_ in circles and Jake isn’t having any of it. Maybe in the past, but oh no, Jake knows the truth this time and he is not having anyone tell him otherwise.

“That’s enough, Dirk.” Jake says, bringing his hand down on Dirk’s ass in a swat. “I know you’re simply trying to protect your real self, but really! You don’t need to be this difficult, why, I have a mind to take you over my knee like a child for continuing to fuss. You really _do_ need a real man to handle you, don’t you?”

Jake’s cut off by the door opening and Bro coming back in, holding something cylindrical and flesh-colored in his hand.

“If my lil’ bro’s too loose, well, why don’t we give him a pretty little cunt?” Bro drawls, and he holds up the object and Jake can see it’s a pussy fleshlight.

“Whatever do you mean?” Jake asks, as Bro slides onto the bed and grabs the lube again.

“Well.” Bro chuckles, slicking up the outside of the toy. “Come and spread his cheeks for me, would you?”

Jake stares. Then it clicks. “Bro!” He exclaims on a laugh, moving so that he can sit on Dirk’s mid-back and grab his ass. “You may just be the cleverest man of all.”

Bro smirks a bit an, as Dirks’ cheeks are spread, takes the lubed-up fleshlight and slides it into Dirk’s ass. It fits easily, of course- it’s not anywhere near the size of a horsecock.

“Thatta boy.” Bro says, patting Dirk’s thigh as he settles it in to the wider ridge at the top.

  
  


The sharp sting of Jake’s hand spanking him has him jolting, jaw clicking shut almost immediately. It was trained response to being spanked, Jake not being the only one to use it to get him to stop talking.

Before he can retort the door is opening and his gaze snaps up to see Bro carrying… Something he doesn’t immediately recognize.

Concerning.

It clicks the second the speaks and Dirk twists slightly, but it does nothing to stop Jake from turning to spread him for Bro. " _Hey_." It’s a hissed complaint at Bro, because-

The fleshlight slides inside of him and his thoughts derail for a second. It’s still nothing compared to an arm, a horse dildo, a _horse_ , but it’s something.

He can imagine what it looks to the others, from Jake’s view his cock was out of sight, the flesh blending in almost seamlessly to his own. Sculpted silicone sitting enticingly between his cheeks, kept in place with nothing but a ridge in the flesh light and his own ass.

This wasn’t going to help Jake’s view of him as nothing more than a secret sissy. And he’d never been more glad the cage was _off_ , because all he can do is shift his hips down against the bed.

“Please.” It comes out a broken whisper, a plea to both of them. His head has dropped back into the crook of his elbow below him.

He wouldn’t even be able to feel Jake fuck him. He felt like a toy.


	5. Chapter 5

Dirk whispers a broken little please and that’s all Jake needs to know that he’s giving in, he’s finally letting his true self out.

“There you go, Dirk.” Jake says, letting go to reach back and gently pet Dirk’s hair. “It’s so much easier like this, isn’t it?”

Bro gives Dirk’s ass a little pat and says “I’ll leave you to it, Jake, be sure to give him his next dose in,” he checks the clock, “an hour. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Will do, Bro.” Jake says, as Bro slides off the bed. “I’ll take care of Dirk, don’t you worry.”

Bro chuckles and then, with a little nod, he’s sauntering out of the room and closing the door behind him.

“Well, isn’t _this_ an interesting development?” Jake asks cheerfully, swinging around and straddling Dirk’s thighs. “We’ve got all your problems sorted out, don’t we? You only have a sloppy sissy bitch cunt so we gave you a proper one- and since I’m not gay, I can now fuck this proper cunt with no issue! I’ll fuck that fever right out of you.”

As he talks, he’s undoing his belt, pushing his shorts down. Bro was kind enough to lube up the inside of the toy, too- so Jake gives himself a couple of strokes, presses his head to the entrance of the fleshlight, and slowly sinks into it with a groan of enjoyment.

“This is what a proper cunt should feel like- nice and tight and wet.” Jake says, pressing all the way in until he’s seated to the hilt. “It’s not your fault, I’m sure- sissies do have such loose bodies, after all. You can’t help it, you’re made to please real men.”

He leans forwards and plants his hands on Dirk’s shoulders as he grinds his dick in. “Ah, fuck.” He groans. “Dirk… You’re so tight around me.”

  
  


Bro leaves and Jake just keeps talking, his words swim around inside Dirks head and leave him dizzy.

The way he admires something that doesn’t actually belong to Dirk, the casual insults that leave him wanting to protest but not finding the energy inside of of his overworked mind.

What catches his attention the _most_ is that when Jake pushes in so slowly, he doesn’t feel it at _all_ , only feels the slight press of the fleshlight sitting inside of him.

But he still gets the compliment for it, even if he’s not doing anything more than laying there for Jake’s use. “I can’t feel you.” His head lifts out of the sheets to speak and he glances back over his shoulder.

Hips rock back into Jake, as if it would suddenly give him the proper sensation of being fucked, as if the pressure and sensation of blankets against his cock was enough to cum. “Take it out, we can just- be normal. We don’t need it.”

  
  


Dirk can’t feel him? “Well, that’s quite alright.” Jake says, and drops another smack onto Dirk’s ass. “Sissies don’t need to _feel_ to be useful, now do they?”

He chuckles a little, starting to rock their hips. “Your nature is to give _real_ men pleasure, not find it yourself.” His dick sliding in and out of the fleshlight feels strange and good- with it inside of Dirk’s ass (and isn’t _that_ a thought that sends a surprisingly strong surge of lust through him) it’s almost like he’s fucking a sex doll.

A living, breathing sex doll. Fuck, what a glorious thing.

“So relax, Dirk.” Jake says, grinding his hips in. Oh, that means he doesn’t have to worry about making Dirk feel good- Dirk really is just a toy for him. A thing to be rode as hard as Jake wants and sent away wet.

“Let the _real_ man do the fucking.” Jake sinks his hand into Dirk’s hair, shoves his face into the bed, and starts to fuck, a lazy, rough pace that’s meant more to draw out his own pleasure than make himself cum.

  
  


He was sure Jake had lost the focus on how this was supposed to be helping him. He’d twisted what Dirk ‘needed’ into what Jake _wanted_.

Dirk jerks with the spank and the way it makes him bite back a moan, makes his brain cloud over as Jake continues to speak down to him. He can feel the movement of Jake’s hips, but pace he’s starting to get a hang of does nothing more than grind the toy in deeper to him.

“I _am_ - _mmh_.” Words became muffled by his own sheets as he was forced down. Jake holding him firmly in place while he used him for his own pleasure.

A reasonable person would have thrown Jake off, told him to stop. Shown him how much of a proper man that he was. But Dirk just let’s Jake shove his face into the blankets to muffle his complaints, he let’s him use his body how he wants at the pace he sets.

Dirk knows it won’t be enough to get him off, not after Bro had dealt with his pent up need in the washroom, even as he tries to grind into the bed, it’s not enough. He still moans, as if Jake’s thrusts into the toy do anything for him, writhing against the bed while he’s used.

  
  


Dirk makes another attempt at talking but it’s cut off by the bed. That’s perfect. Sissies don’t need to talk, either, unless it’s moaning or begging for more.

And moan Dirk does. It’s pretty and perfect and spurs Jake on to start fucking a little harder, a pleased fluttering in his chest.

“That’s a good bitch.” Jake croons. “Just take my dick like a whore should, your cunt so pretty and perfectly tight.” He licks his lips a little, some words hopping to his tongue, trying to decide if they would be too much or not.

What is he thinking, Dirk’s a sissy!

He tightens his hand in Dirk’s hair and decides to let them fall. “You’ll spread your legs whenever I want you to, you absolute slut.” He says. “I could ruin your life, you know that, right? People would know you’re a sissy and they’d grab you off the street and fuck you anywhere and anytime. Just a free open whore for the public to use- but I won’t, because I’m a nice friend. I like you a lot, Dirk, so I’ll keep your secret-”

He’s crooning this, leaning forwards, his other hand on Dirk’s shoulder, pressing him down into the bed, his hips jerking and snapping into Dirk’s cunt, warm and wet around him,

“-because I don’t want to see you ruined. I think I like seeing you like this, pathetic and needy, showing me your real self- so I think we should have more fun after this, right? I’ll keep your secret and you’ll get a nice, strong, real man to keep you in line and protect you.”

The idea of having Dirk at his beck and call, ready to spread his legs whenever… that’s a _heady_ idea.

  
  


If he had ever even figured his best friend was as perverse and harsh as he was being right then, he would have shown more of his family life to Jake far sooner. The bed nearly makes him choke, unable to pull free to get a proper drag of air to burning lungs.

Jake was blackmailing him, it wasn’t like he had much proof and Dirk _knew_ he could play off anything Jake said as a lie, but that didn’t mean if he decided to prove a point he’d be able to stop it. Without his vision he can picture faceless hands on the street grabbing him, dragging him off to do with him what they pleased and a whine heaves out of his lungs.

Nails drag across and into the sheets below him as he braces against Jake’s rough thrusts. There still isn’t much feeling to them, but the fact that it was happening at all was all but enough for Dirk, lithe body straining underneath the young vet.

A good friend, a _nice_ friend. It was too easy for Jake to chalk things up to him still being helpful, disregarding most of how Dirk was feeling in those moments, nothing more than a doll to wiggle his hips on Jake’s cock. As if his straining would make the cunt real, make things _feel_ proper.

  
  


Dirk makes _such_ a happy noise underneath him and Jake knows he’s on the right track.

Well, then. That just unleashes the floodgates, doesn’t it?

“Don’t worry, Dirk, I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.” Jake says cheerfully, even as he drives his hips harder, faster, into Dirk’s pretty cunt. “Why, I’ll even let you come to me when you need a good dicking down! A slut like you can’t help it, really. I’d hate for you to seek it out on your own from need and end up in the hands of people who would look at you, a sissy, and break you down to nothing.”

“You’re a good slut, Dirk, you deserve better than to be turned into a mindless sextoy for strangers!” Jake’s hands travel down to Dirk’s hips and squeeze, holding him in place better. “No, a sissy like you should be a private little slut, only showing his true nature to a handful of people who use him properly.”

“After all-” Jake pulls out and yanks Dirk up to be on his knees, moving the other man easily before thrusting right back in, yanking Dirk around to meet his thrusts and slam back onto Jake’s dick, slapping their hips together, “Bro’s already got you broken in and trained nice and good, doesn’t he? Your cunt is so tight around me and once your nature was revealed you spread those pretty legs like you’re meant to. I don’t want all that training to go to waste.”

Jake isn’t going to lie, the idea of Dirk being gang-r- gang _banged_ , gangbanged, hoo boy that was almost a scary thought, is an incredibly hot one, but Jake doesn’t want other people touching this new toy, _breaking_ it.

  
  


“Maybe I should start dropping by the farm more often.” Jake muses. “There’s a perfectly good sissy right here ready to spread his legs whenever I want-” he chuckles, “and of course, I don’t have to worry about being seen as gay.”

He reaches out, grabs Dirk’s hair, and _yanks_ , pulling him up by his hair to be balanced on just his knees. He presses his front up along Dirk’s lithe, toned back, enjoying the feeling of how much skinnier Dirk’s body is compared to his own- slender and _delicate_ , really, and lets go of Dirk’s hair to grab his throat instead, snapping his hips up into Dirk’s cunt as he holds Dirk against him.

“Because everyone knows it’s not gay to fuck a little sissy faggot, right?” Jake breathes in Dirks’ ear. “You fucking slut. So hungry for cock, for real men to fuck you- no, you’re not a man at all. You’re just a helpless little sissy who needs a man’s dick, who needs a _real_ man to fuck you and make you feel good. You’re nothing but a cumrag for men to use, a pretty face to look at while you’re fucked and filled up and obeying your nature by submitting to the real men.”

His hand tightens on Dirk’s throat. " _Say it._ " Jake purrs, a hungry, _vicious_ feeling clawing through his chest.

  
  


He’d never be able to figure out where the words spilling from Jake’s lips were coming from. But they just kept coming, assaulting his ears and his mind relentlessly.

The embarrassing part, aside from the fact that he was letting it happen, was how turned on he was from it. He could feel the pre that dripped onto the bed below him, his hands twisting in the sheets, panting hard into the bed.

Dirks being moved, yanked until he’s on his knees with his face still stuck in the sheets. Jake’s thrusting only gets rougher, and he whimper, unable to feel it the way he _craves_. But the rock of the toy inside of him still gives him just enough friction to feel something.

Apparently Jake isn’t happy with his lack of responses at this point, the pain that shoots down his skull, down his spine as he’s dragged up by his hair is tell-tale.

A hand comes up to scrabble at the wrist holding him there, but he barely brushes his fingers along the skin before he’s being dropped. The path back to the bed is cut off, along with his air for a moment.

Jake caught him by the throat. A few tears roll down his cheeks, flushed red, eyes bleary and unfocused. His hair sticks to his forehead as he shudders against Jake, hand wrapping loosely around the one holding his throat.

 _Say it_.

It forces him to start thinking again, and his cock to jump as his air is threatened a little more.

“I’m a slut,” The words are strained and his voice is heavy, hips rolling back against Jake. “I’m not a real man, I’m not. I’m just-” A gasp, and a quiet sob slips past his lips. “I’m just a _cumrag_ , helpless. Please-- Jake. Please, I want to cum.” His train of thought derailed almost immediately as Jake slammed back into him, nails scratching at his friends skin.

" _Please_?"

  
  


Words spill from Dirk’s mouth _beautifully_ , a proper acknowledgement of what he is, and every single one of them makes Jake grin, makes him want to fuck harder.

“That’s right, Dirk.” Jake says. “You’re just a _cumrag_ for men to use to get off with. Why would you need to cum? Toys don’t need to cum, they just-”

He slaps his other hand against Dirk’s ass,

“-get-”

and again, _smack_

" _-used._ "

_Smack._

He tightens his hand just a little bit on Dirk’s throat as he continues fucking into him, just using and enjoying his friend’s (artificial) cunt.

“A sissy like you should have no problems getting off from just being fucked.” Jake says, low in Dirk’s ear. “You think you’ll get help? It might not be gay to fuck you, but I’m sure as hell not touching your little sissy dick.”

He laughs.

“Why, if it could be even called that!” He teases. “It’s just the little prick of a bottom bitch, it’s more like a little girldick, isn’t it?”

Honestly, Jake doesn’t care what size Dirk’s cock is. It could be a very very lovely cock for all he cares, but since Dirk is a sissy- the size doesn’t matter anymore.

“If you want to cum, you’ll cum from getting fucked.”

Jake lets go of Dirk’s throat, shoves his face back down to the bed, and grabs both of his arms, pulling them up and back and using them as leverage to drive his thrusts into Dirk’s body- meaning that he won’t be able to touch himself.

“Ah, Dirk-” Jake moans, “your cunt is so perfect, so tight- it’s perfect for taking my dick.”

He’s getting close- being able to be so _domineering_ over his best friend, his sissy slut of a best friend- it’s so fucking hot.

  
  


Each smack of Jakes hand against his ass makes him jerk, unable to go far with the hand squeezing his neck so beautifully. His lips are parted to get enough air, dragging in ragged breaths while his friend belittles him.

He can smell Jake with how close he is, head turning as his breath fans over Dirks ear, just to try and get closer.

Normally, Dirk could find a way to get off as he was, with Jake’s words assaulting him, the grind of the toy inside of him, the hand around his throat. But he was too loose for the toy to hit right, and had cum only moments before, body slow to build back up.

“I can’t cum like this-- _s’not enough._ Please, Jake, I’ll do anything, just touch me.”

A girldick, it makes Dirk sob in frustration, tears rolling down his cheeks. The feminine angle wasn’t one Bro had used on him before, the feeling of being so low in Jake’s eyes was _new_ , and it made it that much better.

Dirk knew Jake didn’t see women below him, at least, not to the same degree, which meant it was just Dirk. Jake’s own sissy.

His hand moves for his cock but before he can even get close he’s shoved back down, muffled by the sheets below him once again. Hands are jerked back and away from him, shoulders burning with every thrust Jake gives.

A full body sob rolls through him, trapped on his knees, bent over with no hope of physical relief.

He’s not going to be able to cum, the thought makes his eyes roll back, because he’s just a toy.

" _Jake._ "

  
  


Dirk is gasping and sobbing in desperation, but Jake won’t give him any relief- if Dirk wants to cum, he’ll have to cum like a real sissy should- by getting dicked down and servicing a man.

“Sorry, Dirk.” Jake says, not sorry at all. “It’s not a man’s job to get a sissy off- if you want to cum you’ll cum like a proper bitch should-”

He thrusts forwards, hard and rough, slapping his hips against Dirk’s.

“-by getting fucked by a man.” He says. “If you can’t do that, well, I suppose you just need some more practice, don’t you?”

He’s getting close, between Dirk’s begging and his tight cunt and the ridiculously hot situation Jake’s not sure how much longer he can last.

So he shifts his grip on Dirks arms and fucks harder, moaning unashamedly at using Dirk like how he’s meant to be used.

“Ah, Dirk-” He moans. “I’m going to cum, I’m going to fill up your sissy cunt with my cum, I want to hear you beg for it- beg me to cum inside you, thank me for using your sissy cunt to get off- thank me for using you like the whore you are, giving you the dick you need.”

  
  


Jake still refuses him and he wants to scream out of frustration, arms unable to wrench free of his grip to help himself. There’s nothing he can do, and it only makes it better- makes every thrust that much worse for him.

With Jake holding his arms he doesn’t lurch forwards with every snap of his hips, the strain on his shoulders burning beautifully through him.

He wondered if Jake still believed he was sick.

“Please, please Jake cum inside me- inside my… sissy cunt.” The words almost hurt him to say, eyes squeezing shut. "Thank you for fucking me, for using me and giving me what i need, your cock. Thank you _thank-_ " Dirk’s voice trails into a moan and his head turns, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks as he tries to catch a glimpse.

" _Please, Jake._ I need your cum."

  
  


Dirk begs like a sissy aught to, so Jake will give it to him.

“There we go, that’s a good bitch.” Jake groans and slams home, humping hard and deep a couple of times until he cums, flooding Dirk’s cunt with cum. “Taking it all like a good sissy should, being so perfect and submissive like you’re meant to.”

He grinds through his orgasm, working himself over until he’s done.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it, Dirk?” Jake asks, still holding Dirk’s arms. “You just don’t know what’s best for you, what you _need_. It’s a good thing Bro’s able to keep you sorted out- and now you’ll have me to lend a hand.”

“Really, now,” Jake says, as he slips his dick out of Dirk’s cunt, “you should learn to stop being so fussy and listen to the real men. Maybe that way you would be able to get some actual relief.”

He looks down at the pretty pink of the toy stuffed into Dirk’s ass and has a thought. He lets go of Dirk’s arms to hook two fingers into it and pull it free, out of his ass, leaving him gaping.

He ignores this, though, because his other hand is yanking at Dirk, flipping him over onto his back so that Jake can straddle his stomach.

“Now, do be sure to clean up, Dirk- that’s your job as a cumrag. It would be a shame for any virile seed to go to waste, now wouldn’t it?” Jake says casually as he presses the fleshlight against Dirk’s mouth. His expression is warm and fond- not a hint of malice in it, but rather the calm superiority of a man in control.

  
  


Just like everything else, Dirk can’t feel it when Jake finally cums, but the slight pleasure he gained from the thrusts was gone.

Dirks head hangs, both in shame and in need, arms twitching in Jake’s grasp- as if he could break free. As if he wanted to.

His breaths were heavy as they fell from his lips, warmth spread throughout his entire body once more.

His face hits the sheets before he knows what’s happening, arms finally free of his friends grasp. His ass feels too empty once more, hole trying to clench around the emptiness, desperately trying to fill itself.

Dirks getting ready to roll over on his own, to deal with the boner that dug into the sheets when he’s flipped, eyes wide. Jake blocks him off by sitting on him once more, and his mouth falls open, “Jake what- _mm_.”

The warm silicone presses over his mouth and stops him from speaking, lube and cum smearing across his mouth.

He _moans_.

Lidded, heavy eyes look up to Jake, and his protests die at the look on his face. The warmth and caring that his friends eyes held gripped his heart and reminded him why he fell in love.

There’s no confirmation verbally, but a hint of hesitation. Where Jake wasn’t gay, Dirk wasn’t often one to consider eating anyone out.

But it was just a toy.

And so was he.

It was his job.

So he presses forwards a little, tongue digging into the toy to lap at the cum inside, moaning at the taste. The bitterness that landed on his tongue as he dragged it through the fake cunt.

Dirk was sure to be through, lapping at every inch that he could reach, hips rolling up into the air. A whine muffled into the toy, still pleading, still hoping Jake would change his mind on touching him.

  
  


Dirk gets to work like the proper sissy he is. He moans as he laps at the toy, cleaning up Jake’s cum with a gusto that’s pleasing to see- Bro’s clearly got him trained well.

Maybe not _completely_ trained, though, since Dirk didn’t cum- but that’s more of a minor issue than anything else.

“There you go, Dirk.” Jake says, grinning down at Dirk. “Getting everything nice and clean, just like you’re supposed to.”

Dirk whines desperately and, sfter a moment of consideration, Jake reaches out and gently pets Dirk’s hair, like he’s a dog.

“That’s a good boy.” Jake says. “I’m sorry you didn’t cum, Dirk. Maybe next time your body will figure it out.”

When the toy is cleaned out, Jake puts it on the nightstand. He might want another round later, after all.

He’s still straddling Dirk, so Jake gets off him and plops next to him, sitting against the headboard. He keeps his hand in Dirk’s hair, continuing to scratch lightly through it. “I’m sure you’ll get it, though, it’s just a bit of an adjustment to having a cunt after all!” He says cheerfully.

  
  


The hand in his hair is nicer than he wants to admit, than he would be willing to admit. It doesn’t do anything to help the humiliation of cleaning out the inside of something Jake had fucked inside of him- something that had used him as nothing more than a holder.

Only when Jake is sure that the toy is cleaned does he pull it away and Dirk slumps back into the bed underneath himself. It takes too long for Jake to move off of him, but his hand stays and Dirk’s head tilts into the touch.

Emotionally and physically he’s worn out, exhaustion creeps into his entire being as fingers scrape lightly over his scalp. Feeling used, and cared for all at once with the kindness Jake still held behind every action.

Behind every time he insisted Dirk was a sissy.

He’s still hard, achingly so, there’s no hiding the way his cock stands out, still leaking pre against his stomach now. And yet he’s too nervous to reach for it, with the way Jake’s hand cards through his locks and those piercing eyes looking at him with such fondness.

“S’new… That’s- yeah.” His words are hard to string together, and he berates himself for how stupid he sounds. “Jake, I need to… deal with the whole…” A hand lifts to gesture down to his cock, unable to meet Jake’s gaze when he looks back.

“I need to cum. If you… want to leave the room- or look away.” Or touch him, Dirk’s brain pleaded. He wanted Jake’s hand on him, to help him, to fuck him properly.

“Please.”

  
  


Jake hums a little, thinking about it.

“Oh, very well.” He decides. “I suppose there’s no harm in letting you finish yourself. Go ahead.”

He’s curious to see how Dirk will do it. The kind of noises he’ll make, how his face will shift, if he’ll seek comfort from Jake.

Jake will give it of course, he’s not _heartless_ \- Dirk is his friend first and foremost, above anything else.

It’s just that now there’s an extra layer to that friendship.

“Since you _were_ a perfect cumrag for me, you can go ahead and cum.” Jake says, but holds up a finger.

" _But_ , you still can’t touch yourself." Jake says. “You’re a bitch, Dirk. You can turn over and hump the bed like one.”

  
  


His eyes are wide and pleading when he looks at Jake, looking like a desperate puppy.

But it works in his favor when Jake gives him the permission he’s looking for and his hand moves toward his cock.

Fingers brush over himself and it feels so _good_ , until Jake’s words make him freeze. Parts of him tell him to disobey and do what he wants.

But… What he wants is to listen to Jake, to please him. His hand drops to the bed with a huffed whine.

Dirk rolls himself back onto his stomach, a hand wrapping around one of his pillows so he can tug it down. He presses it between his legs with a pleased sigh, the fabric soft against his cock.

Dirks hand moves until he can grab at Jake’s hand again, fingers wrapping around his wrist. His hips started rolling forwards, fucking down into the pillow with a pleased groan.

The fabric dragging against his cock only added to the feeling and his eyelashes fluttered, a moan slipping from his lips. It’s a soft, breathless sound.

Distantly he wishes he could take his time, try to entice Jake further, but desperation settles into his bones before he finished the thought. Eyes focus on Jake’s face, hand dragging his friends arm close until he can press his nose into the small hairs, breathing in his scent.

It causes Dirk to moan again, hips jerking forwards desperately against his pillow. “Fu_ck_, Jake- feels good. Wish- I wish it was you. Want you t’fuck me. Always.” It’s still hard without the ability to touch himself, but he’s worked to the edge fairly quickly, mouth parted as moans and whimper of Jakes name fall from his lips.

When he cums, it’s with a cry of his friends name, still fucking unto his pillow. It drew his orgasm out, until he was too sensitive to keep moving, unable to lower himself to the degree of self inflicted overstim in front of Jake.

He doesn’t let go of his hand, fingers weaving through, Jake’s. Much like he had when he was ‘sick’, he curls into the comfort of his skin, sheek pressed against his arm with a soft sigh, voice ragged. “Than you.”

  
  


Dirk rolls over like a good boy and shoves a pillow down to hump- and the sight of _that_ is incredibly pleasing, Dirk desperately chasing pleasure by humping like a fucking dog.

Dirk takes his hand, though, and Jake can’t deny Dirk his base comfort, letting Dirk touch him and press his face to Jake’s arm- still so hot and fevered.

Dirk wants Jake to fuck him?

_Always?_

Ooh, that probably shouldn’t be that hot. Dirk is clearly desperate for him- so much so that he’s humping the bed and clearly aching for him.

But it is hot and since Dirk’s a sissy it’s not gay- so Jake is going to sit back and enjoy the show of his best friend helplessly humping a pillow to cum while clinging to him.

“You’re welcome, Dirk.” Jake says, and lightly pets over Dirk’s hair with his free hand. “Wasn’t that nice? You made a bit of a mess, but that’s quite alright.”

  
  


It’s creeping into his very soul again, the desperate need to hold someone closer. It’s like an itch, one that Jake’s arm isn’t going to be able to properly scratch.

The moments he’s recovering are the moments it makes itself known the best, the hand in his hair and the press of Jake’s arm to his face hardly cover his need. But he’s not going to voice it, not just then. Especially as the embarrassing weight of the situation settles into him, face not getting any lighter in color.

Dirk was still so warm, eyes closed as heavy breaths rolled through him. “This-” The terrible reality is settling in, the burn in the back of his chest that tells him Jake will hate him for what’s happened. “I’m sorry you had to see me like this. Any of this. It’s gotta be an unsettling situation.” Dirks voice is still quiet, but he isn’t looking at Jake.

Slowly he forces his hands away from Jake’s arm, the discomfort of losing the touch is only shown in the way his jaw tightens. Something no one outside of his family would take note of.

Finally a hand reaches down to grab the pillow, the drag of it across his cock makes his breath hitch. But he moves it, tossing it to the other side of his room. “If you wanted t’go I’d understand. My family can deal with my sick ass.” In every sense of the term.

  
  


Jake hums a little, thinking about Dirk’s words. Dirk lets go of his hand so he shifts to lightly pet over Dirk’s hair instead.

“I won’t lie- it’s certainly an unusual situation.” Jake says. “I quite understand why you would keep it hidden- I could hardly blame you when I understand what it would mean if you were open about it-” he chuckles a little, “after all- it means you wouldn’t be able to do much else than fulfil your nature.”

He adjusts his sitting position on the bed a bit so that his legs can stretch out, lightly pressing against Dirk’s side.

“But you’re my friend, Dirk.” Jake continues. “If I threw you away for such a thing, why, I could hardly be considered a good friend, now could I?”

He lightly pats Dirk’s head a couple of times, then resumes his petting.

“After all, it’s not your fault you’re the way you are. A sissy slut can hardly be blamed for their own urges- and Bro seems to be helping you manage them awfully well. Why, I’m sure you’ll be turned into a proper little wife in no time with his firmly guiding hand- and perhaps mine, too, now that I know what you are.”

Dirk is a good person- Jake is sure he’ll be straightened out into a proper wife for some lucky guy someday. He’d hate to see Dirk go the other routes of sissies- Dirk deserves more that to be turned into a worthless whore.

  
  


He’s not sure where Jake learned about any of the words that he was saying. If he’d read too much secret fanfiction online, if he’d been raised that way- too much overly straight porn.

The fact that he immediately assumed Dirk would be nothing more than a public whore if anyone found out that he liked sex. The fact that Jake hadn’t a single clue into the real gravity of the situation, how bad it truely got.

Really, did Jake think they were living a bad porn?

The idea almost made him laugh, almost. If the mental image of it didn’t outweigh the lack of reality.

Jake moved closer, pressing slightly against his side while his hand worked through his hair and it settled a chunk of his need. He was able to relax into his bed properly, eyes focused on his friend while he spoke.

Every time Jake so casually spoke about him being a sissy, it made him shiver, need curling through him. But this time, the word wife hits and he physically jerks, head lifting from the bed.

“Jake I’m not- I’m not a chick. I’m not going to be anyone’s _wife_. In what universe has anyone looked at me and figured I’m the ‘stay at home, dresses and cooking for my husband’ type? Even then, I wouldn’t be a wife.” He doesn’t sink back into bed, pushing up on tired limbs so he can narrow his eyes slightly.

He doesn’t want to acknowledge the way the words make him feel, the mental pictures it gives him. With Jake. The wound to his masculinity. “I’m not cut out to be a good stay at home partner.”

  
  


Jake scoffs, sinks his hand into Dirk’s hair, and pushes his head down to the bed again. “That’s the exact attitude that will lead you to being a whore, Dirk.” He says. “Of course you’re not a chick- but you’re hardly a man, Dirk, as a sissy little fag.”

He fists Dirk’s hair firmly to keep him in place.

“Little sluts like you are only good for one of two things- being whores or being wives. You don’t have to be a stay at home one- but I’d much rather see you as a wife than broken on the streets. Bro is right to take you in hand, you clearly need as much help as you can get!”

If Jake had been on the fence before about helping out, well, that just confirms it. He won’t let Dirk self-sabotage himself and turn into a whore from denying his nature.

  
  


He’s worn out, so there’s no surprise to him when his arms buckle under the force of Jake shoving his head back down into the blankets. His face is sideways so he can still glance up at Jake.

He wants to shove himself back up, but the tight grip in his hair is a tell tale sign that he’s not going anywhere. Jake’s strength up close is something Dirk never was able to beat, he needed space and time to plan.

“You want something done then do it yourself.” It’s sneered out sarcastically, a clear look of flustered displeasure on his face, eyes narrowed up at his friend. It takes a second to realize what he says, but he’s sure Jake understands that he’s not serious.

“I won’t be anyone’s wife, Jake. Husband, sure, because I’m a _man_.” He shifts slightly, trying to make his spot he’s been forced into more comfortable. To get a better eye on Jake. To stop from being so close to having his entire face shoved into the blankets once again.

“I’m not a whore.” He was, his entire family could prove it if Jake asked them to, but at least he felt like he stood a fighting chance when it was just his friend there alone.

  
  


_If you want something done, then do it yourself._

Well, that’s certainly an idea! Jake’s mind whirls away through a bunch of thoughts- it’s clear that Bro is doing a real stand-up-job of controlling Dirk and getting him to keep his nature under wrap, but-

 _I’m not a whore_. Jake is jolted from his thoughts at Dirk’s pronouncement and he looks down, gripping Dirk’s hair and giving his head a light little shake in gentle reprimand.

“Of course you’re not!” Jake says. “Well, not right now, you’re not- obviously, but you _clearly_ need a firm hand to avoid going that path.”

He resumes carding his fingers through Dirk’s hair.

“Really, this is what’s best for you, Dirk.” Jake continues. “Though you might protest- it’s not really your choice, now is it? You should learn to accept that.”

And, well, if Dirk doesn’t want to accept it… Jake’s about ready for another round.

  
  


The jostle to his head makes his frown set harder, but he doesn’t fight to sit back up again. Instead he let’s Jake talk, let’s his worlds curl through through him as fingers card through his hair.

When Jake finishes part of him is still blown away, the sincerity in his voice, the care-

He bites back a whine.

_It’s not your choice._

Its what grabs his attention more than anything else, and he tenses under Jake’s hand again, head starting to lift before the pressure of his friends hand reminded him to keep down.

“Jake.” His words feel choked, almost desperate. He’s never felt so exposed and laid down before, not with Jake. “I think I know what’s good for me. If you hadn’t found me… Sick, you wouldn’t have known. Do you really think I’d have ended up a… Ended up bad?” He can’t bring himself to say it again.

His eyes are locked onto Jake, trying to figure if he knew, if he could tell that it wasn’t just Bro. " _You_ should accept that I won’t be a wife."

But man, he could dream of being Jake’s wif- _husband._ His husband.

  
  


“Well, I couldn’t say for sure.” Jake muses. “But I’m afraid that, should you continue down this path of denial, you really will become nothing more-”

He tightens his hand in Dirk’s hair again, pinning his head to the bed,

“-than a sissy faggot _whore_.” Jake says, tone going sharp. Commanding. Like it’s a fact, what he’s saying- and to Jake, it is. “And we _don’t_ want that- you’re worth so much more than that, Dirk.”

He doesn’t let up his grip even as his tone shifts back to pleasant.

“So clearly, the other option is to make you into a perfect sissy wife- and if you think otherwise then I suppose it shall fall to me to put you in your place, you silly little slut. Now, I shan’t hear any more of your protests- or sick or not sick, I’ll take you over my knee and tan your ass red.”

  
  


He felt his thoughts start to slip from him with Jake’s sharp tone, and when he calls him a whore, Dirk is too late to catch the moan.

He freezes, squirming under the pressure of Jake’s relentless grip, but there’s nowhere to go. And he could feel his resolve crumbling with every word that Jake slammed him with.

The moment he feels it shatter is the threat of being spanked.

_Threat._

As if it was even that. Instead it slammed his desire back into full force and he felt his mind numb for a moment, before he found the words. “You wouldn’t dare. I know you Jake, you’re firm with loud animals, not people. You won’t be able to put me in any place.” There’s no fear behind his words, and he doesn’t fight Jake off physically.

He wants him to, he doesn’t want to scare Jake off by fighting. His words carry a challenge, but no threat, eyes burning.

 _God._ He wants Jake to spank him. “Besides, a few light taps from you is nothing, I’m sure.”

  
  


Jake chuckles a little. “You know, you can just _ask_ for help, Dirk.” He says, letting go of Dirk’s hair so that he can roll up his sleeves, folding them back neatly. “You don’t have to play so coy, you know! It’s alright to want help, you don’t need to put up a front of stubbornness.”

Back into the hair his hand goes, keeping Dirk pinned on his belly.

“Now, I think since you’re being so stubborn about this whole thing, that we shall have to punish you until you can admit what you really are- a slutty, sissy wife.”

With that pronouncement, Jake’s hand smacks across Dirk’s ass, firm and sharp. He’s had to spank his younger cousins a couple of times before- but never anyone in a context like this. Surely it shan’t be too different- firm and across the entire cheek until it’s nice and red all over is the way to go.

So Jake starts up a firm pace, cracking his hand across Dirk’s ass over and over, counting in his head. Dirk’s cheeks are flushed pink when he stops at fifteen.

“Now, Dirk, what are you?” Jake asks, gripping one of Dirk’s cheeks and squeezing it, making him feel the throb of the heat setting in.

  
  


He’s almost positive he doesn’t like how quickly Jake either saw through him or decided that it was just the more likely than Dirk genuinely arguing back against him. There’s no drag to be laid over Jake’s lap like he’s expecting, instead he’s pushed into the bed once again and he groans.

The first smack lands sharp and he jerks slightly, but it’s nothing he can’t handle. The long silence with the only sound being the sound of flesh hitting flesh burns hotly through his whole body, rapidly landing one after another without break. When Jake stops he can feel the heat across his ass, he can feel the drag of the sheets across his dick.

He can hear the way he’s panting into the bed, trying to catch his breath.

“I’m _Dirk._ ,” He starts, voice hoarse when he speaks, unyielding just yet. “And I’m a man, a famer. Not a wife, or a whore.”

  
  


Jake tuts. “Still holding on.” He says.

He can’t decide if he’s disappointed that Dirk isn’t shedding his fake skin so easily- or excited about it.

He’ll go with excited. It’s not every day that he gets to break in a sissy.

“Bro would be disappointed in you, wouldn’t he?” Jake says, and starts his smacking again- laying hit after hit, gradually ramping up the intensity. Dirk seemed entirely unaffected- so harder, and perhaps more this time.

He gives Dirk twenty hits, watching the reddening of Dirk’s ass, his hand still tight in Dirk’s hair.

“This is for your own good, Dirk.” Jake says amicably as he lays blow after blow. “You know you shouldn’t deny what you are- hide, sure, to protect yourself- but not _deny_. You’ll make a very lovely wife to a strong man someday.”

He’s about to stop at twenty, but then he decides that thirty five is too uneven- so he gives Dirk five _hard_ smacks, right over the meat of his cheeks where there color is darkest.

“Now, Dirk, what are you?” Jake asks again, squeezing over the hot, _throbbing_ flesh.

  
  


_Bro would be disappointed in you._

Its like a slap in the face, more than the slap on his ass is and he finally breaks. A whine slips through his lips and a few tears sting the corner of his eyes as Jake lays into his ass.

Each smack stings more and more, sharper and more painful with every passing hit.

It pauses for a second and there’s a small flood of despair and relief at the same time, and his hips grind down against the bed. But then another smack lands- harder than the rest and he yelps, body jerking.

Fingers dig into heated flesh and he holds back a small sob, a shudder wracking his body. He’s hard, painfully hard, desperate all over again.

“A sissy, a sissy wife.” It’s choked out, a moan on his lips, and he tries to lift his head to cast a pleading look back at Jake. “Please, I’m sorry Jake. I’m a sissy, your sissy. And I _need you_. Fuck me?”

  
  


Dirk breaks and gives in and moans out what he is and Jake gets a burst of proud satisfaction.

“That’s right, Dirk, you are.” Jake coos, rubbing his hand over Dirk’s ass. “You’re a slutty little sissy wife. You need a man to take care of you, to fuck you properly- don’t worry, Dirk, I’ll help you out.”

Jake reaches for the fleshlight. He’s still not interested in fucking Dirk’s loose ass. He presses it into Dirk’s hand and sits back on his heels, his dick eagerly hard in his pants again.

“So put your little sissy cunt in and I’ll fuck you.” Jake orders. “Don’t keep me waiting, Dirk- you know I’m not a patient guy.”

  
  


Hands dragging across sore and heated skin makes Dirk want to shy away from the touch, but he relishes in the pain instead.

Dirk had already forgotten about the fleshlight, how Jake wouldn’t fuck him without it. He knew it wouldn’t be enough for him once again, and he whined as it was pressed into his hand, tossing Jake wide and sad eyes.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to listen, that he didn’t find the idea of being used in that way just as hot. Fingers curl around the toy and he slowly starts to shift so he can put it inside of himself.

Eyes stay locked onto Jake as he presses the toy in, and it takes no time for his ass to pull it in, until it sits snug between his cheeks once more. It doesn’t feel nearly filling enough, and he grinds his hips down against the bed for friction. “At least touch me this time, I need more than- than _nothing_. Please, Jake.”

  
  


Oh, watching Dirk fill himself up again is good. It’s _delightful_. Watching his best friend revealing who he is, slotting the fleshlight into place- it’s like his body is made to be this, to offer up a pretty cunt to men, just a toy to be used.

" _Touch_ you?" Jake raises a brow as he swings into place, straddling Dirk’s thighs again as he strokes himself back to hardness. “Dirk- you know I’m not gay.”

He shoves his cock into Dirk in one go- it’s not like it’ll _hurt_ him or anything.

“So _why_ -” Jake asks, dropping his weight onto Dirk and pinning him to the bed as he begins to rut into Dirk’s cunt, “-would I touch that sissy little dick of yours?”

  
  


Jake wastes no time in getting himself into place, which traps Dirks legs beneath himself from his friends weight.

_Not gay._

The words bite into his very soul, and they confuse him almost immediately, all things considered. But then it clicks back into his too-horny mind. Jake doesn’t consider him a proper man, unless it comes to touching him.

He can feel the speed that Jake shoves into the toy inside him, but all he gets from it is the mild pressure of the way the toy slots into place inside of him.

His lifted head hits the bed again when Jake shoves him back down with his weight. Hands curl into the blankets below him, and he moans at the feeling of his sensitive cock trapped between himself on the bed. But the slight drag from Jake’s rutting isn’t enough for him, and he can’t feel any more than the way the toy moves a fraction of an inch with each push of Jake’s hips.

He can’t do _anything_ and Jake refuses to help him. “Pl-_ah_ease Jake. It’s not-” His voice shakes more than he likes, voice slightly muffled by the awkward way his cheek smashes against the bed, trying to rock his hips under Jake’s weight. " _Not fair._ "

  
  


“Not fair?” Jake asks, mildly surprised at Dirk’s response. “Of course it’s not fair- you’re a sissy, Dirk, you don’t get to be on equal standing with _real_ men.”

He’s fucking shallow little thrusts, keeping his cock buried almost completely within Dirk’s cunt. Even if Dirk could feel it, it probably wouldn’t be incredibly satisfying- this is about Jake drawing this out for as long as he wants, not about making Dirk feel good.

He reaches out and finds Dirk’s hands, closing his own around Dirk’s wrists and pining them to the bed. Like this, he’s completely draped over Dirk’s back, his whole weight pressing Dirk into the bed as he rocks his hips, nice and firm.

“But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be taken care of.” Jake murmurs, his mouth close to Dirk’s ear. “You’re meant to be someone’s sissy _wife_ , after all. You’ll need to learn how to cum with this pretty cunt of yours, how to be a pretty little girl, submissive and demure where it counts, where it _matters_.”

Jake hums a little, then plants an absent-minded kiss to the side of Dirk’s head.

“Yes, it really isn’t your fault, you know- it’s just your nature.” He chuckles, squeezing Dirk’s wrists lightly, keeping him trapped. “I bet you’ll look cute all dressed up like the girl you’re meant to be.”

  
  


Pleasure was curling through him with every word of demeaning words that his well-intended friend mumbled to him.

That was the best part, is that Jake meant nothing more than the best for Dirk, and nothing less. That each shallow thrust and word of reassurance towards his standing as someone’s future wife was his genuine answer towards Dirks best, genuine interest.

He’s getting ready to grab his own cock, but there’s big, warm hands that close around his wrist. He’s pressed downwards into the bed and he whines, long and pleading. He can’t feel anything, nothing more than Jake’s hot breath on his ear, the weight pressing him down.

Dirks cock is trapped in a way that doesn’t help him, and tears slide down his cheeks from the overstimulated pressure, and the frustration. “Dressed up? Are you-- _haaah_ going to dress me up?” His voice cracked with a moan, and he turns his head. Sweat clings to him, and he writhes under Jake, hands tugging loosely at his friends grip. “In what?” He knows he needs the visual if he hopes to cum, but it’s a near fruitless desire. " _Harder_ , please."

  
  


Jake hums in contemplation, but fulfills Dirk’s request, picking up the pace and starting to snap his hips in harder, rougher. His hands squeeze around Dirk’s wrists, keeping him pinned as he uses Dirk’s cunt like the toy it is.

“Well, you’ll need to wear clothing properly benefitting of your status, of course- So only the finest of panties, naturally, we’ll need to keep that little sissy cock of yours tucked away and looking pretty.”

“Sissy wives need to be perfectly dolls at all times- so you’ll be put in a matching bra- and maybe some stockings, you _do_ have pretty legs, Dirk.” Jake chuckles a little, getting caught up in this fantasy, now. “I think you’d look rather fuckable in a nice retro skirt, a pretty blouse, heels to accentuate your legs… why, I would have to beat the guys off you with sticks to stop you from being tugged into every bathroom and alley to be used!”

He groans a little, shifting to a hard, deep rocking, grinding in hard. " _Fuck_ , Dirk, you really are too fuckable, I swear- you’ve got such pretty cocksucking lips, a perfect ass, legs that should be spread all the time for me… Hah-"

That does it, Jake needs to move. He pulls out completely and yanks at Dirk, flipping him over onto his back, hiking his legs up, and thrusting right back into Dirk’s cunt. Like this he can watch Dirk’s face, watch his sissy cock bounce and throb, begging to be touched.

“God, you’re such a slut.” Jake breathes as he starts slamming his cock back in, hard and fast.

  
  


Jake paints the perfect picture in his brain and it does nothing to help him, and everything at the same time. Two days in a row of being worn out, having everything change to be _perfect_ , and his brain can hardly keep up. Despite not being able to feel what Jake is doing beyond the smallest degree, he’s trembling underneath him.

It’s like a fever dream that he’s moved, the only pressure he had on his cock vanishing and making him whine out a long note. Orange eyes are clouded when he looks up at Jake, watches him push back in and waste no time with another slow pace.

His cock throbs, it aches and it leaks against his stomach a little more with every thrust in. He’s breathing hard, body flushed and sweat rolling down his forehead and it feels nothing short of perfect. It doesn’t change how his body won’t give him what he wants, even with every word that curled through his head, nothing happens more than his cock twitching and throbbing, a tightness too distant to bring him any relief.

Part of him can’t wait until he can deal with it, after. A larger part hopes he won’t be able to.

It doesn’t stop him from talking, words babbling out of his mouth without any brainpower behind them, nothing more than fucked-out desperations as his thighs tremble around Jake. " _Please_ ," It’s sobbed and quiet, weak and raspy and absolutely _chanted_ “Please, please please, _**please**_.” It doesn’t stop, hardly loud enough to be more than a slight bother as he begs, pleads and tries to roll his hips, to fuck into the air, into _nothing_.

  
Oh, Dirk is a _beautiful_ sight underneath him, flushed, needy, _desperate-_ Jake grabs his wrists and pins them to the bed next to Dirk’s head as he fucks, as he slaps their hips together, thrusting into Dirk’s perfectly tight cunt. Dirk’s voice is full to the brim with the kind of desperate need that hits somewhere deep and primal, somewhere that pulls out the beast present in every man, somewhere that drags something hungry up inside of Jake’s chest.

“What a pretty slut.” Jake croons. “Look at you, showing your real self, acting like a proper sissy should- spreading your legs and taking a man’s cock like a good whore. Why, I’m sure we’ll have you trained up in no time at all! You’re perfect for it, Dirk, you really are- you’re made to take cock.”

He snaps his hips forwards a couple more times and then pushes in and cums, groaning low in his throat as pleasure rolls through him, up and down his spine in a wave. Jake hangs his head forwards and pants, looking down at Dirk.

" _There’s a good lass._ " Jake purrs. “Taking the cock of a man, looking so pretty and desperate- you really are perfect, aren’t you?”

He, of course, ignores Dirk’s desperately flushed sissy cock- he’s already let Dirk cum once. He won’t get a second one, that would be being _greedy_.

  
  


The thought that can’t escape him is that it’s _not enough_. He’s desperate for any real friction that Jake isn’t giving him, that strong hands refuse to budge off his wrists for him to give himself. He’s trapped in a limbo of pleasure that doesn’t _quite_ reach where he needs it to.

But watching him and feeling the shift of the fleshlight that shifts inside of him with each thrust is almost enough. But he’s already came once, which meant the build to the next was a slower climb- and one that wasn’t finished when Jake was.

" _Jake_." It’s high-pitched, a pleading cry for the man. His hips raise off the bed, wrists twisting loosely in his hands. “I need t’cum, please. You have to- just let me.” His words came out in a babble more than coherent thought, tears slipping from the corner of his eyes when he looked up at the other.

Underneath him he strained still, body twitching and crying out for any amount of attention. His cock leaks against himself, twitching with arousal that leaves him teetering on the edge. " _Please._ "

  
  


Jake laughs. “Oh, I _have_ to let you?” He mocks, his amusement turning harsh. “No, Dirk- you’re just a sissy. I don’t _have_ to do anything.”

It must be torture for the poor bitch underneath him- Dirk’s face is flushed so pretty, tears dripping down his cheks, and his sissy cock leaking desperately. No, Jake was already nice enough to let Dirk cum once. He can’t be _too_ lenient with him.

So he pulls out and pins Dirk’s wrists to the bed with a tight grip and leans in.

“No, Dirk.” He purrs. “Sissys only cum from their boypussies- that pathetic little sissy dick of yours doesn’t get to cum. You only get to cum from being fucked by a _man’s_ cock. It’s a shame- I’m sure it’s _agony_ for you, having your high be so unsatisfying- but that’s how it is. You weren’t good enough to get to cum again, your _body_ not obedient enough.”

He kisses the tip of Dirk’s nose.

“Now, are you going to be a good girl and tell me where your ties are so I can make sure that you don’t try and jerk yourself off? Or am I going to have to force you down the hard way?”

  
  


This had to be the longest two days of his life, to date. Being made to handle the onslaught from his own family _and_ Jake? Was there even a way to manage a life between the ranch and Jake?

The thought made him shudder, and not in a bad way. Or maybe it was the burning arousal that clouded every thought that he had.

His wrists twitched in Jake’s overpowering grip, eyes widening slightly when he was _denied_ anything. The harsh words made his cock twitch again, a moan slipping from his lips and his hips were rolling up against nothing- desperate for some kind of friction.

This wasn’t fair- he couldn’t feel anything when Jake was fucking him through the fleshlight, and somehow he was expected to cum like that? “Jake-” He starts, before cutting himself off when lips pressed to his nose just briefly.

He would do anything for Jake. “Okay.” His voice drops into a disappointed mumble, sad golden eyes peering up at his crush. His… ties? Almost immediately his head shakes, knowing what other toys- their size, the sheer number of them, sat alongside any cuffs that Jake could use.

But that meant one option, and he was flooded with humiliation when he spoke. “Force me down, please. I- like it better that way.” It wasn’t a lie, Dirk knew if he had even the chance at jerking himself off, he would. But he could hold off until Bro came back, and Jake left.

  
  


“Of course you do.” Jake chuckles. “Alright, Dirk. I’ll take care of you.” He shifts to hold Dirk’s wrists in one, strong grip, and then reaches down.

His hand closes around Dirk’s cock and balls- and then he _squeezes_ , hard and painful, forcing Dirk back down from the edge, down out of arousal entirely, watching the tears roll down Dirk’s face with a fond, vicious hunger.

“There we go.” Jake coos. “Just let it happen, Dirk. This is what you deserve.”

  
  


He was used to ice, that was his usual go-to for softening himself. So when Jake’s hand closes around both his cock and his sac and _squeezes_ there’s a strangled noise of surprise.

Toes curl and his back arches off the bed with a whimper. “Jake- stop, _stop_.” His voice cracks as he pleads, breaths becoming labored as pain rolls through him. It’s… arousing at the same time and his body struggles with what it’s supposed to feel.

But Jake doesn’t let up and the pleasure from it fades quickly and he lets out a sob, thighs clamping hard around Jake’s forearm. He feels the high of his near-orgasm fade sharply, cock going soft in the vets hand and leaving him shuddering under him.

  
  


Jake watches with a proud smile as Dirk squirms and arches and cries out, begging for Jake to stop- but his sissy dick gets soft all the same, the poor bitch shaking and making noises that are close to tears.

“Good girl.” Jake coos, taking his hand back once he’s sure that Dirk is _fully_ soft. “Now, you need to clean up.” He folds one of Dirk’s legs up to reach back and grab the toy, sliding it from Dirk’s ass easily. He spares a moment to look at the deep pink of the gape left behind, evidence of just how broken in Dirk is- needing a toy just to make his pussy fuckable. He flips it around, though, and holds it out to Dirk to take.

“Good wives clean up.” Jake says, smiling. “Get to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bro, Jake, Hal, and Dave are played by [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
